Les nuits d'Harry et de l'auteur
by alwyn13
Summary: Recueil d'OS déjantés qui risque de se finir en histoire xD Tous écrits la nuit, sous pression, voici mes délires d'insomniaque. Joignez-vous à Harry et moi pour essayer de trouver les portes menant aux différents thèmes ;D
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Ce recueil d'OS entre dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Un thème, un chapitre.

Je commence avec le prologue qui n'a rien a voir avec les nuits. C'est juste pour vous mettre dans le bain et pour que vous compreniez la situation. Dans ce recueil, je mettrai en scène toutes sortes de personnages, de couples et de situations. Tout dépendra des thèmes. Mais il y aura deux personnages principaux ! Notre éternel héro Harry et... moi même ! Ben oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais accompagner Harry dans ses aventures. Je sens que lui et moi allons passer des nuits interminables xD

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (sauf si je décide de faire intervenir des OC bien sûr), ils sont tous la propriété de JK Rowling. Même mon pseudo "alwyn" ne m'appartient pas. Je me suis nommée ainsi d'après l'un des personnages inventé par Lune d'argent dans sa saga de L'héritier de Voldemort. Mes fics préférées ^^

Ah oui, petite précision, ce recueil se place à la fin du tome 5. Juste au moment où tout dégénère et où Harry aurait bien mieux à faire que passer ses nuits en ma compagnie. Mais il n'a pas le choix puisque je suis l'auteur. Ha !

Comme d'habitude, je réponds en bas du chapitre correspondant à la review.

Bon, et si nous commencions ?

* * *

**Prologue** : Les nuits d'Harry et de l'auteur

Harry était assis dans une pièce circulaire. Il se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Et il avait toutes ses raisons. Il était pourtant sûr de s'être trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore une minute plus tôt. Et maintenant, le voilà ici, dans cette pièce peu éclairée, entouré par une dizaine de portes.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appella-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Devait-il se lever pour ouvrir l'une des portes ?

- Hého ! Tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Il n'avait fait qu'un pas vers l'une des portes quand j'apparus soudainement à ses côtés.

- Salut Harry !

Il sursauta bien évidemment. Je suis sortie de nulle part. Pas de message, pas de signaux de fumée pour le prévenir. Pas même de son de transplanage. Rien. En même temps je suis une Moldue, je ne me trimbale pas partout avec une chouette sur l'épaule ou un bâton de bois dans la poche. Étant l'auteur, je me suis simplement fait apparaître. Cool non ?

- Alwyn ? C'est toi ? Dit-il perplexe.

Et oui, tous les personnages que je mets en scène me connaissent.

- Non, je suis juste une fille qui passait par là. Je suis apparue subitement, et je vais partir maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est la première fois que tu entres dans tes propres fictions.

- Envie de changement, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? J'étais en train de parler de choses importantes avec Dumbledore.

- Ah oui... genre tu dois sauver le monde en tuant Voldemort ou c'est lui qui te tuera ? Je me souviens très bien de ce passage.

- Oui, genre ça. Et aussi la... disparition de Sirius.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas mort ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Remus dit que si.

- Remus se trompe.

- Pourtant il est du genre à avoir toujours raison.

- Cette fois il a tors. Tu m'as amené ici pour sauver Sirius ?

- Heu... non. Pas du tout. C'est pour une raison beaucoup plus égoïste. En fait je comptais t'emprunter à JK une nuit une fois par mois. Tu sais, pour les nuits du FoF.

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. J'espère que tu seras inspirée.

- Je compte sur toi pour m'aider.

- Ok, mais seulement une fois par mois.

- T'en fais pas, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très occupé.

- Comme ça je pourrai venir sans que personne le sache pour retrouver Sirius, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

- J'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être utilisée...

- Parce que tu ne m'utilises pas ?

- C'est pas faux. Bon allons-y. Tu sais déjà où on se trouve.

- J'y étais il n'y a même pas une heure. On est au département des mystères. Dans la pièce circulaire qui mène à toutes sortes d'autres pièces. Il faut que je trouve celle qui cache l'arche.

- Heu... le problème c'est que j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai transformé les portes en portails spatio-temporels. Elles ne mènent pas aux pièces que tu connais. Mais à des moments, des endroits différents un peu partout sur la planète.

- Alors je ne pourrai pas atteindre l'arche ? Dit-il déçu. Ça change tout à la donne ! Je veux plus participer.

- Hé ! Tu as accepté, maintenant tu assumes. Et puis rien ne dit qu'on ne tombera pas sur l'endroit où se trouve Sirius. À condition qu'il soit toujours vivant derrière le voile...

- Il est toujours vivant.

- Alors suis-moi. On va le chercher.

- Bon... ok. Quelle porte on choisit ?

- Ce sont toutes les même, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Voyons voir...

Tendant le bras je comptai :

- Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois. Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises...

- Je rêve ? Murmura Harry en m'observant sidéré.

- Sept, huit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf, continuai-je sans faire attention à ses yeux exorbités. Dix, onze, douze, elles seront... toutes... rouges !

Toute excitée, j'agitais l'index en direction de la porte sur laquelle je me suis arrêtée à "rouges".

- C'est celle-là qu'on passe en premier ! Annonçai-je.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas tranquille dans ta tête.

- Et tu es en dessous de la vérité.

- Je m'en doute. On y va ?

- Mais, après toi, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : merci, j'ai eu l'idée une demi heure avant que la nuit commence lol. J'ai carburé pour écrire le prologue. en fait j'étais déjà un peu dans le bain quand la nuit à commencé xD tu as raison, il risque d'y avoir une infinité de portes ^^ a+

**brilou** : coucou ! ^^ Vu ce que je vais faire de ce recueil, non je crois que je ne vais pas bien du tout xD je vais vous sortir des histoires aussi délirantes les unes que les autres. Et pour couronner le tout j'en ai profité pour m'infiltrer moi-même dans la fic. Quel culot ! lol Biz

**Picotti** : c'est clair, on s'utilise tous ! xD ma logique marche à tous les coups surtout quand il est question de cerises... ;) bisous et merci !

**Marie** : c'est sympa, merci ^^ j'essaye de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le chat de Van ;) mais je sais à quel point une semaine ça peut être long quand on attend lol. Bisous !


	2. Porte 1 : Sourires flippants

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sourire" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 1 : Sourires flippants

Je passai la porte à la suite d'Harry. Et je me cognai contre son dos.

- Harry, me plaignis-je en me massant le nez. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Alors ça... murmura-t-il. C'est carrément flippant.

- Quoi ? Dis-je en jetant un oeil autour de nous.

Nous étions apparemment dans une vaste clairière. Des centaines de fleurs tapissaient le sol. Et à la ronde, aucune habitation. Rien de très "flippant".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je perplexe.

- Là ! Dit-il en pointant le doigt juste devant lui. Ne me dis pas que je suis le seul à les voir !

Me penchant sur le côté pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant Harry, j'aperçus plusieurs personnes assises dans l'herbe au pied du seul arbre de la clairière. Ils étaient assez loin et ne représentaient visiblement aucun danger. On pouvait entendre leur rires d'ici.

- Ben quoi ? Demandai-je perplexe. Ce sont des gens qui pique-niquent.

- Des gens ? Des _**gens**_ ? Ce sont des mangemorts !

- Hein ? Dis-je surprise en plissant les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, j'aperçus Dolohov, Rodolphus et Lucius assis face à nous. Ils semblaient discuter joyeusement. Et en face d'eux, nous tournant le dos, je reconnus...

- Elle est là, dit dangereusement Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Bien sûr, lui aussi l'avait reconnue. Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Doucement Harry, dis-je en lui saisissant le poignet avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Rappelle-toi, ce sont des mangemorts. Et on est que deux. Un et demi en considérant que je suis Moldue.

- Ecoute-la rire ! S'emporta Harry. C'est à cause d'elle que Sirius est passé à travers le voile !

- Ce ne sont sûrement pas les mangemorts que nous connaissons. Qu'est-ce qu'il ficheraient ici ? Je te rappelle que la plupart d'entre eux se sont fait arrêter. Et ce n'est certainement pas le moment de faire un pique-nique.

- Pas ceux que nous connaissons ? Dit-il perplexe.

- On est peut-être tombés dans un monde parallèle.

- Peut-être... dit-il en se calmant. En plus regarde-les. Ils sont... niais.

- Ils rient, dis-je incertaine.

- Pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, ils ne sortent que des rires sadiques. Mais là...

- Ben là ils sont de bonne humeur. Apparemment, le thème c'est "sourire".

Soudain, Rodolphus nous remarqua. Il avertit les autres et nous vîmes avec stupéfaction Bellatrix se retourner vers nous pour s'exclamer en agitant la main :

- Youhou ! Venez nous rejoindre, il nous reste de la tarte !

- De la tarte ? Demanda Harry. Elle débloque ?

- Heu... non merci ! Répondis-je sur un ton incertain. On est pressés, on va y aller.

Voyant Bellatrix se lever pour courir joyeusement vers nous, je murmurai :

- Le flip total.

- On décampe, dit Harry en m'attrapant par le bras avant de se retourner vers la porte.

Seulement voilà... il n'y avait plus de porte.

- Alwyn ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Oui Harry ?

- Où est la porte ?

- Quelle porte ? Dis-je innocemment.

- La porte qu'on vient de passer ! S'énerva-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, elle a disparu.

- J'ai vu ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Heu... dis-je en voyant Bellatrix à quelques mètres de nous. Je crois qu'on est bons pour un morceau de tarte.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama Bellatrix une fois devant nous. Comment vas-tu Harry ?

Nous étions aussi perplexes que vous. Bellatrix qui demande de ses nouvelles à Harry ?

- Heu... bien, dit-il incertain en se plaçant devant moi.

Héhé ! Qu'il est mignon. Il me protège de la folle dangereuse. Ou bien il se place pour avoir le meilleur angle de tire ? Allez savoir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de briser mes belles illusions. Alors je décrète qu'Harry me protège.

- Oh ! Je vois que tu as une nouvelle amie, dit Bellatrix en me souriant. Comment vous appellez-vous ?

- Alwyn.

- Alwyn comment ?

- Alwyn tout court.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance Alwyn Toutcourt, dit-elle en saisissant ma main pour la serrer énergiquement. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres.

- Heu... ce n'est pas necessaire, assurai-je.

- Mais si, ne soyez pas timide, dit Bellatrix en m'entrainant avec elle.

- Harry ! L'appellai-je à l'aide.

Je le vis rester sur place et je sus alors qu'il cherchait vraiment un angle de tire.

- HARRY ! Criai-je furieuse.

- ça va j'arrive, dit-il en se mettant enfin à courir pour nous rattraper.

Bellatrix m'avait déjà amenée jusqu'à ses "amis". Et elle me força à m'asseoir à côté de Nott.

- Les amis, je vous présente Alwyn Toutcourt, dit-elle toute guillerette. C'est une amie d'Harry.

Il tinrent tous à me serrer la main, alors je m'exécutai avec réticence en attendant que cet idiot d'Harry vienne me sauver. J'avais déjà les larmes aux yeux quand il arriva enfin.

- Assis-toi Harry, l'invita Bellatrix en tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Je vous sers la tarte.

- Heu... je crois plutôt qu'on va vous laisser, dit-il en me tirant par le bras pour me relever.

- Pas déjà, le maître n'est même pas encore arrivé.

- Parce qu'il doit venir ? S'exclama Harry en me lâchant sous le coup de la surprise.

Tombée face contre terre, je soufflai pour dégager les brins d'herbe qui me chatouillaient le nez. "Ce garçon n'en a rien à faire de moi". J'étais sur le point de lui faire remarquer que je n'avais rien d'un sac, quand un "pop" rentit.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama une voix glaciale devenue chaleureuse.

Oui. Vous l'avez compris. Voldemort venait de se joindre à la "fête".

- Nous vous attendions maître, dit Bellatrix d'autant plus joyeuse. Tenez, j'ai tressé cette couronne de fleurs exprès pour vous.

- Comme c'est gentil, dit-il en la laissant déposer la couronne sur son crâne blanc et chauve. Oh ! Mais je vois qu'Harry s'est joint à nous ! Comment vas-tu mon cher ?

- Pas bien du tout, répondit Harry qui n'en menait pas large.

Qu'est-ce qui le dégoûtait le plus ? Le fait que tous ces horribles mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres en personne se soient rassemblés pour pique-niquer ? Ou le grand sourire aimable qui étirait leurs lèvres à tous et en particulier celles de Voldemort ? Les deux se valaient.

- Et bien prends un peu de tarte, ça te requinquera. Bellatrix ne les rate jamais.

- Vous êtes trop gentil maître, dit celle-ci en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

- Non, assura Harry en m'aidant vraiment à me relever cette fois. On doit absolument partir d'ici.

- Oh... dit Voldemort visiblement déçu. Alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- C'est ça, marmonna Harry en me traînant derrière lui alors qu'ils nous faisaient tous signe de la main en souriant.

- Attend Harry, dis-je l'arrêtant.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux manger de la tarte avec eux ?

- Non. Regarde, dis-je en désignant l'autre côté du tronc de l'arbre.

Une porte se dessinait dans l'écorce.

- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il. On file d'ici et tu me ramènes à Poudlard. J'ai dis que je voulais retrouver Sirius. Pas tomber dans un monde de fous. Je ne veux plus voir personne sourire de ma vie.

Il ouvrit la porte et me força à la passer le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : oui, je me suis étonnée moi-même. Je dois dire que quand j'ai vu le thème suivant (absurde) je me suis dit : mince ! mon premier OS était parfait pour ce thème ! xD Moi non plus je n'avais jamais vu Voldemort et ses mangemorts pique-niquer. Maintenant c'est fait ! mdr. Biz

**brilou** : le FoF, c'est le forum francophone ma chère. Tu peux le trouver en cliquant sur "forums" en haut de la page puis sur général. tu filtres en choisisant les forums français et tu entres dans la "salle de jeux". Tu découvriras ce que sont les nuits du FoF ! en fait cela se déroule une fois par mois. Une nuit on se présente à 21h et les responsables du FoF nous donnent un thème toutes les heures. on doit écrire un chapitre sur ce thème en une heure (pas forcément Harry Potter, tu choisis ce que tu veux) Le jeu se termine quand tout le monde va se coucher car on a plus les yeux en face des trous. Vendredi soir j'y ai participé pour la première fois et c'était génial ! (j'étais une des dernières à partir. Pauvres administrateurs qui ont dû rester pour me donner les thèmes xD)  
ce chapitre est complètement absurde. J'ai tapé du poing sur la table en voyant que le thème suivant correspondait parfaitement à ce premier chapitre mdr. dommage. mais j'ai trouvé l'inspiration avec Minerva et Sev lol. bisous

**Wizzette** : je sais lol. Si j'avais su, j'aurais gardé cette idée pour le thème "absurde". merci d'être passée. Bisous

**ClaP74** : je sors ça de mon esprit complètement tordu. Vous pensiez que je suis folle ? Vous allez en avoir la confirmation ! xD ravie de voir que ça te plait ^^ bisous !

**Picotti** : apparemment, les couronnes de fleurs sur la tête à Voldy ça vous plait pas mal mdr. qu'est-ce que je vais lui mettre sur la tête la prochaine fois ? (*réfléchi en préparant son coup de théatre* XD) je suis heureuse de passer au statut de sorcière. même si c'est seulement dans notre imagination. La réalité est bien plus cruelle T.T bisous ! et merci ;)

**Git** : merci ! ^^


	3. Porte 2 : Un couple absurde

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "absurde" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 2 : Un couple absurde

Alors qu'il s'attendait à rejoindre la pièce circulaire, Harry fut plus que surpris de se retrouver dans les cachots de Poudlard.

- wow ! Dit-il impressionné. Tu es efficace comme auteur.

- Heu... j'y suis pour rien. Enfin presque.

- Quoi ? On est toujours dans ton histoire ?

- Ben oui. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans celle de JK.

- Oh non... soupira-t-il. Quel est le thème cette fois ?

- "Absurde"

- On viens juste de le quitter ce thème !

- Non, j'ai dit que c'était "sourire" tout à l'heure. Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

- Tu me ramènes chez moi ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Je croyais que tu voulais retrouver Sirius.

- C'est pas ici que je vais le trouver ! En plus la porte a encore disparu !

- ça doit être l'une de ce couloir.

- Il y en a une bonne dizaine.

- Alors trouvons là.

Nous nous mîmes donc à ouvrir les portes unes à unes. Que des salles vides. Et bientôt, il n'en resta plus que deux. La porte du cours de potion. Et celle du bureau du professeur Rogue. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas fous. Nous nous dirigâmes en premier vers la salle de potion. Mais soudainement, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Et lorsque je vis le professeur McGonagall aparaître au détour du couloir, je poussai Harry dans la salle vide la plus proche.

- Hé ! Se plaignit-il après être tombé au sol.

- Chut ! Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Il ne fallait pas me laisser tomber dans la clairière, dis-je tout bas.

- Je savais pas que tu étais aussi rancunière.

- Tais-toi. McGonagall vient de traverser le couloir, dis-je en jetant un oeil dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Je crois que... qu'elle est venue voir Rogue.

- Si elle compte l'engueuler, je veux voir ça !

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dis-je malicieusement. C'est bon, elle est entrée dans son bureau. Viens.

Silencieusement, nous nous glissâmes jusqu'à la porte de Rogue. McGonagall avait bien pris soin de la refermer derrière elle. Alors nous collâmes nos oreilles à la porte. Cependant, les cris tant attendus ne vinrent pas. Pas d'explosion de colère, de menaces ou de sorts qui fusent. Juste des murmures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Demanda Harry perplexe. Pourquoi ils ne s'engueulent pas ?

- Comment je peux le savoir ? Je n'ai pas d'yeux ou d'oreilles bionicles. Ils parlent trop doucement.

- Essayons d'ouvrir un peu la porte.

- C'est risqué.

- On s'en fiche, de toute façon on sait que la porte de sortie se trouve juste en face, dit-il en désignant la salle de cours.

- D'accord. Mais lance quand même un assourdiato sur la porte. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils l'entendent grincer.

- Bonne idée, dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

Une fois la porte insonorisée, nous l'ouvrîmes délicatement. Et Harry me poussa pour pouvoir espionner le premier.

- C'est beau la galenterie, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Pas de galanterie qui tienne quand il s'agit de voir McGo et Rogue se...

- Se mettre sur la tête, dis-je à sa place.

- Se... bécoter, finit-il.

- Quoi ? Dis-je en le poussant pour voir.

Harry avait raison. Devant moi, juste là, sous mes yeux ! (oui, je viens de dire trois fois la même chose. Mais comprenez-moi, c'est l'émotion) _**Rogue et McGonagall étaient en train de se rouler une pelle ! **_Allo ? Quelqu'un m'entend ? Dans quel autre genre de monde parallèle complètement tordu sommes-nous à nouveau tombés ? Dégoûtée, je me laissai tomber par terre, assise contre le mur. Quant à Harry, il prit son courage à deux mains afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Confirmation. Il ne rêve pas. Il se sent sur le point de vomir.

- C'est dégueulasse, dit-il dépité.

- C'est "absurde", lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ah... oui c'est vrai, dit-il en comprenant enfin pourquoi il avait eu à observer cette scène digne des plus grands films de torture.

Soudain, nous sursautâmes quand un cri aigu se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Suivi de :

- POTTER !

Inutile de préciser qui a poussé quel cri. Par contre, moi je criai à Harry :

- On décampe !

D'un bond, nous fûmes debout. Et alors que la porte du bureau de Rogue claquait, nous nous jetâmes dans la salle de potions. Et comme j'étais en présence d'Harry, l'aimant à problèmes, nous nous étalâmes par terre au lieu de traverser le portail. Et confirmation, lorsque Rogue entra comme une furie dans la salle, nous fûmes sûrs que nous n'avions pas du tout changé de dimension.

- Je vais vous tuer Potter ! S'exclama Rogue.

- On est mal, dit Harry en roulant sur le côté pour se cacher derrière un pupitre.

- J'avais compris ! Dis-je en faisant de même.

Harry se protéga des sorts de Rogue du mieux qu'il put. Mais moi... qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie ! Et voilà que McGonagall raplique bien décidée à s'occuper de moi. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ben je lui balance à la figure tout ce qui me tombe sous la main. Les tabourets, les bocaux, les ustensiles, les manuels oubliés... tout y passe. Et je me retrouve rapidement à court de munitions.

- Si tu as une idée Harry, c'est maintenant ! Dis-je paniquée.

- C'est pas moi l'auteur ! Réplique-t-il en évitant de peu un sortilège cuisant.

- Tu es censé être là pour m'aider ! Dis-je en balançant un chaudron en dernier recours.

Harry jeta des regards rapides autour de nous. Puis il utilisa un charme du bouclier avant de me rejoindre d'un bond pour m'attraper par la main en s'exclamant :

- La réserve !

Ne me demandez pas comment nous avons pu atteindre cette réserve sans être interceptés par les deux meilleurs enseignants de cette école. C'est complètement **_absurde_**. Mais le principal, c'est que nous l'avons fait, et que par miracle nous perçûmes la sensation caractéristique du passage de portail.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : toujours loufoque ^^ j'ai essayé de trouver le couple le plus absurde. J'ai aussi pensé à Dumby/Voldy, mais des visions d'horreur m'ont assaillies et j'ai finalement opté pour Minerva et Severus. un couple aussi répugnant selon moi... mais moins que l'autre quand même xD biz

**brilou** : ils n'ont rien a faire ensemble voilà pourquoi je les ai choisis pour ce couple absurde ^^ merci, biz !

**Picotti** : je crois qu'il ne m'oubliera jamais xD il va se terrer dans un trou en espérant que je passe sans le voir mdr. Biz

**Git** : c'est à vomir, tu peux le dire xD biz


	4. Porte 3 : Demande en mariage

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "demande" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 3 : Demande en mariage

Harry et moi atterrîmes en plein milieu d'un jardin. La bataille contre Rogue et McGonagall avait été rude. Et nous prenions maintenant deux minutes pour souffler.

- Si jamais... dit Harry en s'asseyant sur un muret, tu me sors que le prochain thème est "guerre" ou "marathon". Je te préviens, tu te battras ou tu courras toute seule.

- Sympa, dis-je essoufflée. Heureusement pour moi que le thème est "demande".

- "Demande" ?

- Oui. Reste à savoir ce que ça veut dire.

- Demande... demande de résiliation de contrat ? Demande de congé ?

- Bien essayé, mais non. Tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

- Pourquoi je me suis embarqué là dedans ? Ah oui... tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé mon avis.

- Au lieu de râler, aide-moi à trouver la prochaine porte.

- Essaye la porte d'entrée, dit-il en la pointant du pouce.

- Pourquoi pas, dis-je en m'avançant.

J'avais à peine tendu la main vers la poignée que je me figeai.

- Ha... Harry, dis-je faiblement. Viens voir ça.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en ralant, peu enclin à se lever.

- Viens vite !

Il soupira avant de me rejoindre en trainant les pieds. D'une main tremblante, je lui indiquai une petite plaque dorée clouée à la porte. Il plissa les yeux et lut avec stupéfaction :

- Mr & Mrs Potter.

- Le portail nous a amené devant la maison de tes parents. On est à Godric's Hollow.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dit-il en saisissant vivement la poignée.

- Une minute ! Dis-je en le retenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Ce sont _**mes parents **_Alwyn !

- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de les voir. Mais si eux te voient... tout le monde dit que tu ressembles énormément à ton père. Ils le remarqueront aussi.

- On s'en fiche, on est dans un monde parallèle.

- Peut-être pas. Je te l'ai dit, ce sont des portails spatio-_**temporels**_. On est peut-être dans ta dimension mais à une époque plus ancienne.

- Jusque là, nous n'avons vu que des mondes parallèles. Parce que tu n'arriveras pas à me faire avaler que dans mon monde Rogue et McGo aient jamais pensé à se dire autre chose que des insultes ou à faire autre chose que de se balancer des sorts à la figure. Et je ne te parle même pas du premier monde qu'on a visité.

- Je suis d'accord, c'était deux dimensions différentes de la tienne. Mais on est pas sûrs pour celle-là.

- Alors il faut vérifier, dit-il en ouvrant la porte avant que je n'aie pu protester.

Nous entrâmes donc discrètement à l'intérieur. Personne dans le salon. Ni dans la cuisine. Soudain, retentit un appel :

- James !

Ça venait de l'étage. C'était sans aucun doute la voix de Lily.

- C'est ma mère, dit Harry en se précipitant vers l'escalier.

- Moins vite Harry, murmurai-je en le suivant sur la pointe des pieds.

Nous montâmes le plus silencieusement possible l'escalier. Chose difficile avec un Harry frénétique impossible à calmer.

- James ! Appela de nouveau Lily. Où es-tu ?

- D... dans la salle de bain, répondit soudainement le père d'Harry d'une voix visiblement gênée.

- Il était temps que tu répondes, dit Lily en apparaissant subitement dans le couloir de l'étage.

Alors qu'elle passait devant l'escalier, j'attrapai Harry pour le forcer à se coucher au sol. Heureusement, Lily ne remarqua rien.

- Aïe, se plaignit Harry qui s'était cogné le front.

- Si tu veux que je te laisse continuer à les observer, reste tranquille ! Murmurai-je vivement. Ne te fait pas remarquer.

- ça va, j'ai compris. On reste discrets.

Il se releva tout de même le plus rapidement possible pour aller espionner sa mère qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'un bref instant. Ce qui n'était bien sûr pas suffisant. Nous vîmes Lily actionner la poignée de la salle de bain. Mais la porte était fermée à clé.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien du tout.

- Alors pourquoi la porte est fermée ?

- Je... j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment. Tu peux revenir plus tard ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour monter le lit du bébé. Cette notice... c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait acheter un lit Moldu.

- C'est un cadeau de Sirius.

- C'était très gentil de sa part. Mais il aurait pu aussi se charger de le monter. Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je vais devenir folle.

- Je te promet que j'arrive dans un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle perplexe. Tu es malade ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Heu... oui et non.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ? Allez ! Sors de là.

- Je ne suis pas prêt...

- Prêt à quoi ?

-...

- Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je fais exploser la porte !

D'ici, nous ne pouvions voir que la chevelure rousse de Lily. Mais il y avait à parier que son visage était rouge de colère.

- Elle est enceinte de moi, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Depuis peu, dis-je, ça ne se voit pas encore.

- N'empêche que je suis là... dans son ventre.

Lily venait à nouveau de menacer James quand celui-ci consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Nous pûmes apercevoir son petit air à la fois désolé et anxieux de là où nous étions. Puis je me saisis du menton d'Harry pour l'observer scrupuleusement et je murmurai :

- Portrait craché.

- Je le sais merci, dit-il en se dégageant. Maintenant, laisse-moi regarder tranquillement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Lily.

- Heu... je me préparais.

- Te préparer à quoi ?

- Tu... Tu ne veux pas qu'on descende en parler en bas ?

Là je pris peur. Descendre impliquait d'emprunter l'escalier ! Mais heureusement, Lily répondit :

- Non ! Tu vas tout m'expliquer ici et maintenant.

- J'insiste Lily...

- Dépêche-toi, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Bon... d'accord. Ici ou ailleurs... Ok je me lance !

Il se mit brusquement à genoux devant elle et sortit de sa poche un petit écrin. Là encore, pas besoin de voir le visage de Lily pour deviner qu'elle n'en menait pas large.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...? dit-elle faiblement.

- Lily Evans, la coupa-t-il. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons. On s'est d'abord détestés, haïs, puis aimés. Aujourd'hui nous vivons ensemble et tu portes en toi notre enfant. J'aurais dû te le demander il y a longtemps. Je t'aime Lily. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-...

- "Demande", murmurai-je à Harry. Demande en mariage !

- Mais il y a déjà marqué _**Mr & Mrs Potter**_ sur leur porte...

- Je pense qu'avant d'être celle de tes parents, cette maison était celle de tes grands-parents.

- ça se tient. Mais pourquoi elle ne lui répond pas ?

C'est vrai. Plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées suite à la demande de James. Et pourtant Lily n'avait encore rien dit. D'ici, nous pouvions voir que James aussi s'inquiétait. La sueur perlait sur son front. Et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Lily dit lentement :

- Tu me demandes ça dans la salle de bain ?

- Eh bien... tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Oui mais... tu aurais pu insister un peu plus ! Dire que je vais te répondre oui entre les toilettes et la douche...

- Tu... dit-il alors que son visage s'éclairait. Tu dis oui ? Tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

- Andouille ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Ça fait des mois que j'attends que tu me le demandes !

- Vraiment ? Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui James ! Je veux t'épouser !

Criant de bonheur, il se releva et la souleva de terre pour la faire tournoyer.

- Doucement, rit-elle. Je suis enceinte je te le rappelle.

- Oui, dit-il en la reposant avant de l'embrasser. Et j'en suis tellement heureux.

Enfin, Harry put voir le visage de sa mère. Et lorsqu'il vit son sourire, il retira ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. À présent il aurait pu regarder ses parents sourire pendant des heures.

- Elle est belle, murmura-t-il en fixant sa mère.

- Oui, approuvai-je. Ils sont beaux tous les deux.

- Et surtout heureux. Pour l'instant...

- Harry, dis-je gênée. Il est temps de partir.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Je sais. Mais il le faut. Viens, dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Je ne veux pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Harry ! Dis-je angoissée de le voir parler si fort.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les Potter se tenaient maintenant devant nous.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda James. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous... dis-je en forçant Harry à se lever et descendant doucement les marches à reculon. Nous sommes désolés.

- James, murmura Lily en fixant Harry.

"Non non non !"

- On vous laisse ! M'exclamai-je en traînant Harry jusqu'à la sortie.

Je le forçai à retourner dans le jardin et je me retrouvai à nouveau confrontée à l'éternel problème. Où est le portail ?

- Attendez ! S'exclama la voix de James tout près de l'entrée.

- Zut ! Marmonnai-je en tirant Harry vers le portillon.

Mieux valait essayer de se cacher quelque part pour l'instant. Mais à ma grande surprise, nous disparûmes avant que le portillon ne se referme ou que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur les Potter.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : ouf ! enfin un que tu as aimé ^^ Mon recueil n'a rien de classique à la base. Et ont est dans "l'humour" alors autant faire sa demande en mariage dans les toilettes xD ravie de t'avoir fait rire, a+

**Picotti** : bah ouais... c'est James xD mais Lily ne lui a pas trop laissé le choix aussi ^^ biz

**Git** : et ouais mais c'est plus drôle si James et Lily se rendent compte qu'ils sont là ;) merci


	5. Porte 4 : Le petit chaperon rouge

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "rouge" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 4 : Les cerises du petit chaperon rouge

- Non ! S'exclama Harry à peine arrivés dans la nouvelle dimension. Je ne voulais pas partir !

- Je le sais bien, dis-je énervée. Mais on avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas bon qu'ils te voient.

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon ils ne me verront jamais grandir !

- Harry...

- Ils allaient mourir dans un an ou deux ! Quelle différence ça pouvait faire qu'ils me voient ou pas ?

- Calme-toi. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que le portillon pourrait servir de portail.

- Mais ça t'arrangeait bien ! Tu voulais partir parce que c'était l'heure du thème suivant !

- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais en te traînant dehors ! Réfléchis, ils ne m'ont pas reconnue ! Ce n'étaient pas mes personnages. J'avais raison ont est remonté dans le temps de ta dimension. C'était tes vrais parents !

- Justement ! Raison de plus pour que je reste avec eux !

- J'avais peur de modifier quelque chose à l'histoire !

- Ils vont mourir ! Hurla Harry fou de rage. Voilà l'histoire ! JE VOULAIS RESTER AVEC EUX !

- JE SAIS !

- Oh là ! S'exclama une voix derrière nous. Ne criez pas si fort dans ma cuisine !

Nous nous retournâmes d'un bond. Molly Weasley nous menaçait avec une cuillère en bois. Évidemment, lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry, les traits de son visage se détendirent.

- Harry ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je... ne sais pas trop.

Trop occupés à nous disputer, nous n'avions pas remarqué que le portail nous avait envoyés dans la cuisine de la maison des Weasley.

- Et cette jeune fille ? Qui est-ce ? Ne me dis pas que... il s'agit de ta petite amie ?

- ça jamais ! Dis-je en même temps que lui.

- Oh... dit-elle perplexe. Dans ce cas ?

- Je suis Alwyn, me présentai-je. L'auteur de cette fic.

- Ha ! Alwyn. Suis-je bête, j'aurais dû te reconnaître.

- Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent je ne vous ai pas trop mise en scène. Mais je me rattrape maintenant.

- Très aimable à toi, sourit-elle. Mais je vois que tout ne se passe pas très bien.

- C'est sa faute.

Encore une fois, nous avions parlé en même temps. Et nous détournâmes aussi la tête au même instant.

- Je vois... dit Molly en réfléchissant. Tiens ! Allez donc au bois me cueillir des cerises dans ce panier neuf.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Harry en croyant reconnaître les paroles de la comptine.

- Des cerises, répéta-t-elle. Aujourd'hui je fais de la confiture. Ron est partit jouer au Quidditch avec ses frères. Je lui ai dit de rentrer plus tôt pour m'aider mais il n'est toujours pas là. Alors vous vous en chargerez.

- Mais... protestai-je.

- Pas de mais, dit-elle en me mettant le panier dans les mains et en nous poussant à l'extérieur. Dépêchez vous, je prépare le sucre.

Une fois dehors, elle claqua la porte derrière nous et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans le jardin des Weasley.

- Bon, dit Harry en m'arrachant le panier des mains. Allons vite cueillir ces cerises avant que la nuit tombe.

En effet, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Mais je n'avais pas aprécié sa brusquerie et je lui fis remarquer :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me l'arracher des mains.

- Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite on passera à l'étape suivante. Laisse-moi deviner, le thème c'est "cerise" ?

- Non, c'est "rouge", monsieur-je-crois-tout-savoir.

- Je sais plus de choses que toi sur ce monde. À commencer par le fait qu'il n'y a jamais eu de bois à côté de la maison des Weasley. Et encore moins des cerisiers.

- Ben maintenant, il y en a un, dis-je en désignant le bois devant nous. Et sûrement des cerisier si Molly nous a demandé de partir à la cueillette.

- Au fait, rappelle-moi qui est l'auteur de cette fic ?

- C'est moi.

- Alors tu sais ce qui nous attend ?

- Pas vraiment. Les idées me viennent au fur et à mesure. Je n'ai pas vraiment de contrôle sur ce qui se passe. Et apparemment, je n'en ai pas beaucoup sur toi non plus.

- Encore heureux. Tu m'as déjà obligé à t'accompagner...

- Combien de fois tu vas me le reprocher ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je sois couché dans mon lit.

- C'est pas pour tout de suite.

Nous étions maintenant sous le couvert des arbres et nous repérâmes rapidement les cerisiers. Il y en avait pas mal. Et de plus à plus à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans le bois. Le panier fut vite rempli.

- Bon... soupira Harry. On y retourne. Il commence à faire très sombre.

- Il commence surtout à pleuvoir, dis-je en tendant la main pour recevoir les gouttes de pluie dans ma paume.

- Raison de plus. Dépêchons-nous.

Nous fîmes demi-tour. Et nous eûmes à peine le temps de parcourir une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre sur notre droite. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Quelqu'un s'approchait.

- Qui est là ? Demanda Harry en allumant sa baguette.

- C'est moi, dit Ron en émergeant d'un fourré.

Je pouffai de rire en voyant sa tenue. Pour se protéger de la pluie, il avait revêtu un parka rouge, la capuche encore ramenée sur sa tête.

- Tu te prends pour le petit chaperon rouge ? Demanda Harry en pouffant avec moi.

- Pour qui ? Dit-il perplexe.

- Laisse tomber. Tu reviens du Quidditch ?

- Oui. Maman m'a demandé de cueillir des cerises. Mais au fait... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- La question a mis pas mal de temps à venir, dis-je amusée.

- On cueille des cerises à ta place, dit Harry en mettant le panier dans les mains de Ron. Mais puisque le petit chaperon _**rouge **_s'est montré, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on passe au thème suivant.

- Thème ? Dit-il perplexe. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de chaperon ?

- Il faut d'abord trouver la porte, fis-je remarquer à Harry.

- Elle n'est sûrement pas dans ce bois. On devrait peut-être rentrer avec Ron.

- ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu te souviens de mon nom, dit ironiquement celui-ci. Vous n'avez pas fini de m'ignorer ?

- Va vite donner ce panier à ta mère Ron, dit Harry en le poussant par l'épaule. On te suit.

- Attendez ! Dis-je en scrutant les buissons devant nous.

- Quoi encore ? soupira Harry.

- Quelqu'un d'autre approche.

En effet, la minute qui suivit, Remus apparut devant nous.

- Vous voilà, dit-il soulagé. Molly s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir revenir.

- On s'apprêtait à rentrer, dit Ron.

- C'est... bien...

- Remus ? Dit Harry perplexe.

Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Oh oh... murmurai-je.

- Quoi ? Dit Ron.

- Pleine lune, répondis-je simplement.

- Tu déconnes ? S'exclamèrent les garçons.

Je leur offris un rire nerveux pour toute réponse. Puis je hurlai :

- COUREZ !

Nous détalâmes comme des lapins alors que Remus se transformait. Il partit rapidement à notre poursuite en poussant de puissants grognements et Ron cria de peur en le sentant tout proche.

- Je vais te tuer Alwyn ! Cria Harry tout aussi paniqué.

- C'est pas ma faute...

- C'est toi l'auteur ! M'accusèrent-ils.

- Mais heu ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Non seulement c'est la pleine lune, dit Harry. Mais comme par hasard, Remus oublie de prendre sa potion tue-loup !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Vous vous en êtes bien sortis vivants en 3e année. Non ?

- De justesse ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Si vous avez le temps de m'engueuler, courez plus vite !

- On essaye ! M'assurèrent-ils.

En plus, la pluie avait rendu le sol glissant. Tout pour faire chier quoi. Je dois dire que sur ce coup là, je me suis surpassée.

- Il nous rattrape ! S'exclama Ron d'une voix aiguë.

Il tenta de jeter son panier à la figure du loup-garou pour le ralentir mais celui-ci le dégagea d'un coup de patte.

- Ron ! Les cerises ! Tentai-je de plaisanter. Et un panier tout neuf... ta mère ne sera pas contente.

- Toi ne la ramène pas !

- Là ! Cria Harry en désignant une petite cabane en bois pas très loin devant nous.

- On est sauvés ! M'exclamai-je.

- Faites que ce soit la cabane du bucheron, pria Harry. Pitié, faites que ce soit la cabane du bucheron !

Je fus la première sur la porte. Et oui, auteur peut-être, mais je tiens à ma vie. Je vous signale que je prends autant de risques que les personnages dans cette histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sentis passer le portail. Rien d'autre. Pas de douleur nulle part. J'étais en un seul morceau. Mais pour ce qui est des deux autres... je le saurai à la sortie.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : et oui ça m'est aussi venu tout de suite. Et par pur coïncidence, j'avais parlé des cerises rouges dans le prologue ! Alors j'ai chargé petit chaperon Ron d'aller en cueillir avec ses amis juste avant de se faire courser par un loup-garou mal potionné. C'est Mère-grand Molly qui ne va pas être contente après ce qu'il est arrivé à son panier neuf. Qui est le bucheron ? J'ai pas encore décidé. Sûrement Hagrid (oui il a déménagé lol) biz

**Picotti** : promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que Remus n'y est pas... xD mais attention au panier bon sang ! lol. merci, a+

**Git** : mais oui ! une parfaite coïncidence ! j'en revenais pas lol. Ron va se faire arracher la tête quand il rentrera chez lui sans son panier xD biz


	6. Porte 5 : Des bruits de couloir

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bruits" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 5 : Des bruits de couloir

Je m'étais littéralement jetée à travers le passage. Et j'atterris face contre terre sur un sol de pierre dure. Autant dire que si je n'avais sentit aucune douleur en passant la porte, maintenant je payais cher mon empressement à passer la première. Car la seconde qui suivit, la douleur dûe à ma chutte fut accentuée par un poids conséquent qui m'écrasa soudainement.

- Harry ! Me plaignis-je.

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Au moins il était vivant et il n'hurlait pas de douleur. Le loup ne l'avait pas croqué. Mais le pauvre Ron n'avait sûrement pas eu cette chance.

- Comment ça "quoi" ? Dis-je en me tortillant. Tu m'écrases ! Et puis... comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi lourd ? Le portail t'a fait doubler de volume ? Allez lève-toi.

- Je peux pas... moi aussi je suis bloqué.

- Hein ?

- ça va ! Intervint soudainement la voix de Ron. J'ai compris, je vais me pousser.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mes oreilles m'avaient-elles joué un tour ? Ou avais-je bien entendu la voix de Ron ? Lorsque je fus délivrée du poids qui m'opressait, je me redressais vivement pour m'apercevoir que mes oreilles n'étaient pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Ron était assis par terre à côté d'Harry et moi. Il avait traversé le portail avec nous !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'exclamai-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Comment ça ? Je vous ai suivis dans la cabane, répondit-il. Je ne tenais pas à me faire gober par Remus.

- Heu... Ron, dit Harry. On est pas dans la cabane.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'Harry avait raison.

- Ah oui... on est à Poudlard. Comment ça se fait ? Tu m'as fait transplaner avec toi ?

- Premièrement on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, répondis-je. Deuxièmement... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai attrapé le bras d'Harry quand il a passé la porte parce que j'ai senti les crocs de Remus me froler les fesses, et puis... je suis arrivé là avec vous.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu n'appartiens pas à cette dimension !

- Pardon ?

- Cette fille me force à traverser des portails spatio-temporels depuis des heures à cause d'un jeu, expliqua Harry. Je ne suis pas le Harry que tu connais. On appartient à des dimensions différentes.

- Tu veux dire que la porte de la cabane du bucheron était un portail vers une autre dimension ? Et qu'on s'y trouve justement ?

- C'est ça. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si tu pourras rentrer dans ta dimension.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Arrange-toi avec l'auteur de cette fic tordue, dit Harry en me désignant du doigt.

- Ma fic n'a rien de tordu, m'ofusquai-je. Elle est juste... un peu complexe.

- Alors ? Me demanda Ron inquiet. Je pourrai rentrer chez moi ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dis-je gênée.

- ça veut dire non, traduisit Harry.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron. Il faut que je rentre chez moi !

- Calme-toi, dis-je en lançant un regard noir au soit disant héro. On va trouver une solution.

- Tu trouveras toute seule, dit Harry en se levant. J'en ai marre de ton jeu, je veux que tu me ramènes dans l'univers de JK. J'ai faillit me faire tuer par Rogue et bouffer par Remus. Je crois que ça suffit. Tu te souviens que si je meure, Voldemort vaincra ?

- ça va, tu n'as même pas une égratignure, dis-je. Et tu ne te sens pas désolé pour Ron ?

- C'est toi qui devrais te sentir désolée. Tout est de ta faute.

- Mais c'est ton meilleur ami, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner.

Harry leva les épaules pour me faire comprendre que ce Ron-ci n'était pas _**vraiment**_ son meilleur ami.

- Ne dis pas ça, le prévins-je. Ce serait très cruel.

- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner Harry ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Non, soupira-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Allez viens le chaperon rouge.

- Arrêtez de m'appeller comme ça ! Je ne comprends même pas de quoi vous me parlez.

- Du calme, dis-je. On va t'aider. Mais tu devras aussi nous aider à trouver les portes.

- Les portails ? Vous ne savez pas où ils se trouvent ?

- Non, à chaque fois c'est la surprise, dit Harry sarcastiquement en me lançant un regard accusateur. Tu sais, c'est au cas où on s'ennuirait entre deux courses-poursuite.

- Ha ha, fis-je semblant de rire en me relevant. Ravie de mettre un peu plus de piment dans ta vie.

- Ma vie était déjà assez épicée comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- On continue à se balancer des sarcasmes, ou on cherche le prochain portail ?

- On cherche, marmonna-t-il.

Nous avançâmes donc dans le couloir à la recherche de portes. Après avoir parcouru plus de 500 mètres sans en trouver une seule, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Dîtes-moi... demandai-je. Les portes sont si rares que ça à Poudlard ?

- Non, répondit Ron. Normalement on aurait déjà dû passer devant plusieurs portes.

- On est au deuxième étage, dit Harry. Il devrait y avoir au moins la salle de sortilèges ou les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ce n'est pas normal. Dans quel genre de monde tu m'as encore conduit Alwyn ?

- Je ne choisis pas vraiment. En plus le thème c'est "bruits". Je ne vois pas le rapport avec une disparition de portes.

- Moi non plus.

- Comment ça, elle ne choisit pas ? Murmura Ron à Harry. C'est pourtant elle l'auteur.

- C'est parce qu'elle est schizo, répondit Harry. Genre une partie de son esprit écrit la fic et l'autre la vit avec nous.

- C'est démentiel.

- Mais c'est exactement ça, confirmai-je en reprenant la marche.

- Et il n'y a aucune communication entre ces deux parties de ton esprit ? Demanda Ron.

- Pratiquement pas. Excepté pour les thèmes.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de thèmes ?

- C'est le jeu. Un thème pour une dimension. C'est seulement la 5e qu'on visite.

- Seulement ? Marmonna Harry. C'est bien suffisant.

- Regardez ! Dit Ron en apercevant une élève marchant dans notre direction. On devrait peut-être lui demander où se trouvent les portes.

- Tu as raison, dis-je en m'élançant vers elle. Salut ! Excuse-moi, mais où se trouve la porte la plus proche ?

- La porte ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Oui, dit Harry. Tu sais, la chose qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme avec une poignée. Une porte.

- Il n'y a pas de portes à Poudlard, dit-elle.

- Pardon ? M'étonnai-je. Pas de portes ?

- Non. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

- Mais... comment vous faites pour entrer dans le château ? Demanda Harry.

- En transplanant bien sûr !

- Bien sûr... on peut transplaner à Poudlard ?

- Mais oui.

- wow c'est le monde à l'envers, murmura Ron.

- Mais il n'y a vraiment aucune porte dans le château ? Demandai-je. Même pas une toute petite ?

- Et bien, dit-elle en réfléchissant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en aurait une cachée dans les cachots. Elle mènerait à une salle dédiée à la torture des élèves en faute grave.

- Je vois... merci.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les cachots. Mais au milieu du couloir du 2e étage, nous tombâmes sur la classe de sortilèges dirigée par le professeur Flitwick. Seulement cette classe se déroulait dans le couloir. Donc pas de porte.

- Bonjour, nous salua-t-il alors que nous passions difficilement entre les bureaux entassés dans ce couloir étroit. Où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Aux cachots, répondit Harry. Chercher la seule porte du château.

- Aux cachots ? Dit-il étonné. Qui vous a raconté de telles sornettes ? À ce qu'on m'a dit, la seule porte de Poudlard se trouverait en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Vous... vous êtes sûr ?

- C'est ce qu'on m'a rapporté.

- Ah. Et bien merci, dis-je.

- Pas de quoi mademoiselle.

Nous montâmes donc finalement jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où nous ne trouvâmes aucune porte. Redescendant, nous questionâmes un serdaigle qui passait par là dans l'espoir qu'il puisse nous indiquer le bon chemin.

- Selon mes sources, elle se trouverait au 7e étage, dit-il.

Mais au 7e étage... pas de porte. Nous suivîmes ainsi les indications d'élèves et de professeurs encore au moins 5 fois avant de nous arrêter pour faire le point.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Harry à bout de nerf. Personne n'est capable de nous indiquer correctement le chemin ? J'en ai marre de leurs infos basées sur des rumeurs. Qu'ils se taisent si c'est pour nous faire part de bruits de couloir !

- Harry ! Dis-je soudainement alors que mon visage s'éclairait. C'est ça ! Des _**bruits**_ de couloir ! Le thème ne traite pas de sons mais de rumeurs !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?

- Trouver quelqu'un de sérieux qui ne s'appuirait pas sur des rumeurs pour nous guider. On doit trouver la personne qui nous dira la vérité.

- Quelqu'un de sérieux ? Réfléchit Ron. Qui ne colporte jamais de rumeurs ? Hum...

- Tu as vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? Demanda Harry. C'est évident qu'il s'agit d'Hermione.

- Ah oui ! Dit Ron en criant presque eureka. Et on va la trouver à la bibliothèque.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, dis-je en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule.

- Arrête ou je vais le prendre mal, me prévint-il. Tu pourrais te retrouver manchote.

- Désolée. On y va ?

- Oui je ne compte pas moisir ici, répondit Harry.

Nous rejoignîmes donc la bibliothèque en espérant y trouver Hermione.

- Si elle n'y est pas ce sera vraiment le monde à l'envers, dit Ron en tendant le cou pour la trouver.

- Eh bien ce monde ne semble pas détraqué à ce point, dis-je en désignant Hermione qui lisait un épais volume à la lueur d'une bougie.

Nous nous approchâmes d'elle et Hermione leva les yeux de son livre.

- Salut, dit-elle.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Ron. Elle observait son parka rouge qu'elle considérait sûrement comme une entorse au code vestimentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Tu te prends pour le chaperon rouge ?

Sans pouvoir nous en empêcher, nous éclatâmes de rire et Ron se renforgna.

- J'en ai marre, marre, plus que marre, marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Hermione aux garçons en redevenant brusquement sérieuse. Vous n'étiez pas censés nettoyer la potion de pousse-champignon avec laquelle vous avez tapissé les murs de la salle de potion ?

- On a fait ça ? Demanda Ron ébahi.

- On vient de finir, dit Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- On est venus parce qu'on avait besoin d'un renseignement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Alwyn ?

- Y a-t-il une porte dans le château ?

- Non.

- Mais... beaucoup de gens nous ont dit que si. D'après la rumeur il y en aurait une. Le tout c'est de savoir où elle est.

- Il n'y a pas de porte à Poudlard, affirma Hermione.

- Et tu n'as pas entendu parler de cette rumeur ?

- Je ne prête pas attention aux bruits de couloir.

- Génial... soupira Harry. On est bien avancés.

- On est coincés, dit Ron. La porte ne pourait pas se trouver dehors ?

- Normalement elle n'est pas très loin de l'endroit où on atterri, dis-je. J'étais sûre qu'on la trouverait au 2e étage. Mais il n'y avait rien.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Dit Harry exaspéré. Il doit bien y avoir une ouverture dans ce château !

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a une, dit Hermione. La fenêtre de la volière.

Nous restâmes muets suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Voilà la solution ! Le passage menant à la volière se trouvait au 2e étage !

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Demandai-je.

- Tu m'as demandé si il y avait des portes, se défendit Hermione. Pas des fenêtres. Et puis réfléchissez, il en faut forcément une pour que les hiboux puissent aporter le courier. Eux ne savent pas transplaner.

- Au fait... dis-je en me rendant compte d'un détail troublant. Même les élèves mineurs savent transplaner ?

- Evidemment. Tout le monde peut transplaner.

- Evidemment, dis-je en soupirant. Eh bien merci Hermione. On va faire un tour à la volière.

- Je vous accompagne ?

- NON ! M'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Harry.

Nous avions déjà le problème de Ron, pas besoin de perdre une autre personne dans d'autres dimensions.

- Sympa, dit-elle vexée. Dites-le si je vous gêne.

- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione, assura Harry. Mais on ne voudrait pas te déranger dans tes révisions.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu parles sérieusement des révisions, dit-elle surprise.

- Il y a un début à tout. À plus tard.

Nous partîmes avant qu'elle ait insisté pour nous accompager et nous montâmes jusqu'à la volière après être de nouveau passé à travers la classe de Flitwick.

- Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'on serait là si c'était le cas ? Marmonna Harry.

Une fois dans la volière, nous pûmes constater qu'Hermione avait dit vrai. Il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

- Ha... soupira Ron en s'appuyant sur le rebord pour prendre une bouffée d'air frai. C'est qu'on peut vite devenir claustro.

- Et maintenant ? Me demanda Harry. Il faut qu'on saute par la fenêtre ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.

- Mais imagine qu'on se soit trompés et que ce n'est pas un portail. On va s'écraser par terre.

- C'est sûr. Mais il faut prendre le risque. Sinon on restera bloqués ici pour toujours.

- Si on s'écrase ça fera un gros bruit sourd. Tu ne penses pas qu'on a mal interprété le thème ? C'était peut-être pas les rumeurs le sujet. Mais notre mort imminente.

- Mais non. Je ne pense pas que la deuxième moitié de mon esprit nous tuerait. Il n'y aurait plus d'histoire ensuite.

- Je ne me baserai pas sur ta santé d'esprit pour prendre cette décision. Je préfère me dire qu'on a pas d'autre choix.

- Ok, dis-je en secouant la tête. Alors après toi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Je suis pas d'accord. Je dirais plutôt, honneur aux dames.

- Tu ne te souviens du sens du mot galanterie que quand ça t'arrange ?

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, dis-je vexée. Mais envoyons le chaperon rouge en premier par mesure de sécurité.

- Bonne idée. Ron ? Tu es prêt ?

- On doit sauter par la fenêtre ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Et c'est sans danger ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en observant le vide.

- Absolument, répondis-je en souriant.

- Bon... si il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Ce sera du gâteau, assurai-je. Vas-y.

Alors que Ron montait sur le rebord, Harry me murmura :

- Tu es un monstre.

- Tu étais d'accord, répliquai-je.

- Ouais mais c'est mon meilleur ami, dit-il un peu moins sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- C'est le chaperon rouge. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait croquer par le loup.

- J'y vais, nous prévint Ron.

- Vas-y on te regarde, dis-je en souriant.

Juste au moment où Ron s'élança, Harry prit peur et il tenta de le retenir.

- Attends Ron ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ron avait sauté. Et Harry se pencha à la fenêtre pour observer le sol, espérant ne pas y découvrir une mélasse rouge. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de Ron.

- Il est passé, dit-il rassuré.

- Tu vois ? Du gâteau. Maintenant à nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si il s'était vraiment écrasé ? Me demanda-t-il. Tu serais tout simplement partie chercher le vrai portail ?

- J'aurais envoyé un message à mon subconscient pour qu'elle prenne la gomme et efface ce passage sordide. On y va ?

-...

Je montai la première sur le rebord et sautai sans peur. Le test avait été efficace. Car je passai moi aussi le portail, Harry à ma suite en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet des choses qu'on ne peut pas effacer avec une gomme.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Picotti** : ouais, c'est pas trop sympa pour Ron. Mais je contrôlais la situation. Je crois... xD tu as raison, ma fic est bizarre. J'en suis parfaitement conscience. Que du délire du début à la fin mdr. Biz

**Git** : mais c'est exactement ça lol. il faut être schizo pour écrire cette fic ^^ gros bisous !


	7. Porte 6 : Impulsion Electro Magique

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "impulsion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 6 : Impulsion Electro Magique

Nous réapparûmes dans un endroit sombre. La seule lueur que nous pouvions percevoir était celle produite par l'extrémité de la baguette de Ron.

- Ah, vous voilà, dit-il rassuré. Je ne savais pas quoi faire si nous avions été envoyés dans des dimensions différentes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas arriver, dis-je.

- ça ne _**devrait **_pas arriver ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça arriverait. Jusqu'ici on a pas eu besoin de se tenir pour arriver à la même destination.

- Avec toi on est jamais sûr de rien. Qui sait ce que l'autre moitié de ton esprit va nous inventer.

- Pas grand chose de nouveau, répondit Ron. Il n'y a toujours pas de portes.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je en plissant les yeux pour voir à travers l'obscurité.

- J'ai vérifié les murs, continua-t-il. On est dans une pièce circulaire, mais il n'y a ni porte ni passage. Et on ne peut pas transplaner.

- Génial, soupira Harry. On est coincés et tout seuls. En plus je vous avouerai que je commence sérieusement à fatiguer.

- Mon autre moi me dit qu'il est 2h du matin. Et que le thème est "impulsion". Ah, et elle commence à fatiguer elle aussi.

- Pas autant que moi ! S'exclama Harry. J'ai été poursuivi par des mangemorts dans le département des mystères, j'ai affronté Voldemort qui s'est carrément invité dans mon corps ! Mon parrain a disparu, Dumbledore m'a imposé une lourde responsabilité, et je suis là en train de te suivre à travers tous ces univers aussi loufoques les uns que les autres ! Si tu es fatiguée alors je suis déjà mort !

- Pas moi, mais la alwyn qui tape sur le clavier...

- Je me fiche de tes problèmes de schizophrénie ! S'exclama-t-il à bout de nerf. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Je suis sûre que c'est le dernier thème de la nuit. Encore un petit effort.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être le pire...

- Bon, il faut déjà commencer par trouver une issue.

- Il n'y en a pas, soupira Harry.

- Alors il faut trouver le moyen d'en faire apparaître une. Vous ne voudriez pas essayer de faire exploser le mur ?

- ça risque de s'effondrer, me fit-il remarquer. La pièce est trop petite.

- Cette pièce n'a pas été construite pour rien. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'y entrer et donc d'en sortir.

- Tout ce qu'il y a c'est ce bouton rouge, dit Ron en éclairant de sa baguette une petite colonne de pierre au centre de la pièce.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Demandai-je. Tu n'as pas pensé que ce bouton pourrait faire apparaître une porte ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu appuyer parce qu'il y a marqué un truc bizarre en dessous. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Montre, dis-je en me penchant sur le bouton.

Juste en dessous, sur une petite plaque en métal était gravé : attention IEM.

- C'est le "attention" qui m'a retenu d'y toucher, ajouta Ron.

- IEM veut dire Impulsion Electro Magnétique, expliqua Harry. Normalement c'est sans danger pour nous. Mais ça grille l'électronique et les circuits électriques.

- Les quoi ? Demanda Ron perplexe.

- Pourquoi ce n'était pas Arthur le chaperon ? Soupirai-je.

- On doit être dans une structure Moldue, continua Harry. Peut-être appartenant à l'armée ou à un site scientifique. Les boutons à IEM, ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue.

- Je pense qu'en appuyant sur le bouton on grillera le mécanisme qui cache l'entrée, approuvai-je.

- D'habitude, on n'appuie jamais sur le bouton rouge, me fit remarquer Harry. Ça déclanche une catastrophe à tout les coups. En plus Ron à raison... il y a marqué "attention".

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Et toi ?

- Non plus, dut-il avouer.

- Alors appuyons, dis-je.

Nous n'étions pas très rassurés, mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Alors Harry appuya sur le bouton et l'IEM se déclancha. Nous sentîmes une grande vague de puissance nous traverser. Et l'impulsion nous fit même reculer d'un pas. La lumière de la baguette de Ron s'éteignit, puis Harry s'effondra soudainement au sol face contre terre.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ron en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Nous ne voyons presque rien, mais je l'aidai à le retourner et nous pûmes constater qu'il était inconscient. J'avais beau le secouer et lui donner des petites tapes sur le visage, Harry ne se réveillait pas. Mais il respirait. C'était déjà ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Ron. Pourquoi c'est le seul à s'être effondré ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Soudain, une voix féminine retentit dans la pièce.

- Vous venez d'enclancher l'Impulsion Electro Magique. L'entraînement va commencer. Bonne chance à vous !

- Impulsion Electro _**Magique **_? Dis-je médusée.

- Un entraînement ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Et pourquoi elle nous a souhaité bonne chance ? S'inquiéta Ron.

Brusquement, il y eut un grand bruit et des briques du mur s'écartèrent à deux extrémités de la pièce de la pièce. Il y avait maintenant deux passages. Amenant avec eux un peu de lumière.

- Au moins on va pouvoir sortir, dis-je.

Soudain, un grand grognement retentit. Il provenait de l'un des passages. Puis un autre lui fit écho dans la direction opposée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ron les doigts serrés sur sa baguette.

- Quelque chose approche, dis-je en apercevant une ombre dans le passage en face de nous.

Il y eut un autre grognement et un jet de flammes éclaira le passage. Nous pûmes alors apercevoir une monstrueuse chimère avançant lentement vers nous.

- Ron... dis-je en lui secouant le bras avec lequel il tenait sa baguette. Ne reste pas planté là. Fait quelque chose.

- Impédimenta ! S'exclama-t-il en visant l'animal.

Mais à notre grande surprise, aucun jet de lumière ne sortit de la baguette.

- Est-ce que tu sais jeter ce sort ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Stupéfix !

Là encore... rien.

- C'est l'IEM, compris-je. Elle vous a vidés de vos pouvoirs.

- Et Harry était déjà HS, ajouta Ron.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je en saisissant Harry par le col pour le secouer vivement. Réveille-toi Harry ! C'est toi le héro ! Ne nous fait pas le coup de la panne !

- On ferait mieux de filer ! me prévint Ron alors que la chimère accélérait.

Nous passâmes chacun un bras d'Harry autour de nos épaules et filâmes dans le passage opposé. Cela en oubliant le deuxième grognement qui avait retentit dans cette direction une minute plus tôt. Mais nous avions une chimère à nos trousses et notre priorité était de lui échapper. Nous courûmes aussi vite que possible. Le passage semblait mener à une sorte de labyrinthe. Et bien sûr, au détour d'un couloir, la deuxième chimère nous tomba dessus. Plus précisément, elle nous sauta dessus. Et dans un cri, nous tombâmes à terre. Je me cognai contre le mur, le corps d'Harry me tombant dessus. Puis je tentai de me relever en m'appuyant à une petite torche pour venir en aide à Ron qui était acculé par les deux bêtes.

- J'arrive R... woahhh ! Criai-je en sentant le mur derrière moi disparaître.

Il y avait eut un déclic lorsque j'avais touché la torche et j'étais maintenant en train de tomber dans une sorte de tobogan en compagnie d'Harry la belle au bois dormant.

- ALWYN ! Entendis-je Ron crier depuis le couloir.

Je pense qu'entre son inquiétude pour Harry et moi, et celle de se retrouver seul avec deux chimères enragées, Ron avait plutôt hurlé pour la deuxième partie. Aussi répondis-je sans pouvoir empêcher ma descente :

- DÉSOLÉE !

Harry et moi débouchâmes dans un nouveau couloir. Et le passage du tobogan se referma derrière nous.

- Super, soupirai-je en poussant Harry qui était à moitié tombé sur moi. J'ai faussé compagnie aux chimères mais j'ai perdu Ron. Il ne se fera pas croquer par le loup mais par des chimères ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus enviable...

Puis je jetai un coup d'oeil à Harry qui restait irrémédiablement immobile.

- Et tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour faire un somme ?

Je le poussai du pied en soupirant.

- Harry, réveille-toi.

Pas de réaction.

- Pfff ! Soufflai-je. Allez, on va essayer de retrouver ton meilleur ami. C'est un peu de ma faute si il est arrivé jusqu'ici.

Je pris Harry sur mon dos en marmonnant :

- Oh hisse ! Tu as mangé du plomb à midi ?

Avançant difficilement, j'essayai de trouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe. Si seulement je pouvais remonter. N'y avait-il pas un autre passage secret ?

- Je me demande bien... dis-je en remettant Harry correctement sur mon dos d'un coup d'épaule, ce que signifie tout cela. Un entraînement magique ? Pour qui ? Des aurors ? On est sûrement au ministère.

Soudain, je me figeai. J'avais cru entendre quelque chose derrière moi. Me retournant lentement, j'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant l'une des chimères ! Et un bout de tissu rouge était coincé entre ses crocs. "Elle a eu le chaperon !" pensai-je en me mettant à courir tant bien que mal. Je ne savais pas où était la deuxième. Peut-être en train de finir son repas...

- Harry tu ne m'aides vraiment pas ! M'exclamai-je en entendant le bruit de la course de la chimère derrière moi. C'était pour ça que je t'ai emmené à la base !

La chimère rugit, toute proche et je pleurai presque de peur.

- Les garçons ne servent vraiment à rien ! Gémis-je en tournant brusquement dans un couloir annexe.

Juste à temps, car la chimère avait sauté et elle me manqua de peu.

- Hé mon autre moi ! M'exclamai-je en m'adressant au plafond. Tu sais qu'il ne serait pas très judicieux de me tuer ? On est reliées quand même !

Après un dérapage, la chimère fut de nouveau sur mes talons. Et cette fois je n'avais aucune échappatoire. D'ailleurs... le couloir se terminait en cul-de-sac.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ? M'exclamai-je furieuse contre moi-même.

Il semblait que oui, car alors que j'étais certaine de me prendre le mur et de me faire bouffer avec le héro de JK, un passage s'ouvrit dans la pierre et Ron apparut.

- Ron ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dessus.

Ma bousculade lui fit lâcher la torche qu'il venait d'actionner et le passage se referma derrière nous. Un grand BOUM suivit. Pauvre chimère...

- Aïe ! Se plaignit Ron qui était tombé dans ce qui semblait être un escalier.

- Ne te plains pas, dis-je en me relevant. Je pensais que tu étais mort. La chimère avait ton parka.

- Elle me l'a arraché pendant que je m'enfuyais.

- Comment tu as fait pour leur échapper ?

- Tu savais que les chimères étaient allergiques aux cerises ? Demanda-t-il en sortant quelques fruits de sa poche.

-... non. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu en es venu à cette conclusion.

- Ben j'ai bien vu qu'elle comptaient me bouffer. Alors j'ai essayé de leur donner autre chose à manger en échange. Pour les distraire...

- Tu comptais distraire des chimères avec des cerises ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Pour rien, souris-je en me répétant intérieurement : "ce mec est toqué, ce mec est toqué". Continue.

- Alors elles les ont avalées et elles ont fait une sorte de crise. Elles voulaient absolument les recracher. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir, mais la plus proche a attrapé ma veste et l'a déchirée. Ensuite j'ai essayé toutes les torches qui passaient à ma portée pour trouver un passage. Et me voilà.

- Tu as eu _**énormément **_de chance. Je te conseille de faire connaître ta découverte quand tu seras rentré chez toi. Je parie que personne n'a jamais essayé de proposer des cerises à des chimères. Tu vas devenir célèbre Ron.

- Tu crois ? Dit-il fier de lui.

- C'est sûr, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si j'ai bien compris il y a une autre chimère qui rode toujours. Et la deuxième ne restera pas éternellement assomée. On doit se dépêcher de trouver le portail.

- On remonte alors, dit-il en m'aidant à porter Harry.

Nous gravîmes les marches et nous nous assurâmes que le couloir était vide avant d'y entrer. Pas de chimère en vue.

- Je crois qu'on est au ministère, dis-je à Ron pour partager avec lui ma théorie. C'est peut-être un entraînement pour les aurors.

- ça me donne moins envie de le devenir.

- Je te comprends... Heureusement qu'Harry n'a pas vu tout ça. Je ne voudrais pas influencer l'histoire de JK.

- Parce que lui, c'est le _**vrai**_ Harry ?

- Et oui... Tiens ? Tu es conscient qu'il y a une vraie histoire ?

- Oui, on sait tous très bien qu'on sort tout droit de ton imagination tordue.

- J'ai besoin de vacances...

Mais mon double ne semblait pas disposée à m'en donner. Car les _**deux**_ chimères rapliquaient !

- On cours ! M'exclamai-je.

Mais encore une fois, nous tombâmes sur un cul-de-sac.

- Non non non ! Criai-je désespérée.

- On dirait que si, dit Ron paniqué. Essaye toutes les torches.

Il y en avait au moins une dizaine autour de nous. Et nous désespérions car aucune ne semblait marcher.

- C'est pas vrai ! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux en tirant de toutes mes forces sur une torche alors que les chimères étaient presque sur nous. _**C'est pas vrai ! **_

Soudain, ma torche bougea. Et une porte apparut. "Quoi ? Elle était seulement coincée ?" pensai-je sidérée. "Vous savez ce qui se serait passé si j'avais pas insisté ?"

- On va se faire bouffer ! Me prévint Ron en poussant la porte et m'obligeant à la traverser.

Par miracle, et je me retiens de m'auto-giffler, la porte était bien le portail. Et nous disparûmes de la dimension aux chimères. Lesquelles durent à nouveau s'être pris en pleine poire la porte qui venait de se refermer. Mais bon... il leur restait toujours les cerises tombées de la poche de Ron pour se consoler. Ou pas...

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Picotti** : oui, je suis schizophrène... il faudrait que je me fasse soigner lol. Merci, biz


	8. Passerelle 1

Chapitre hors nuits du FoF. Lien entre la première nuit et la deuxième.

Passerelle 1

Nous nous étalâmes par terre, Harry sur nous.

- On est vivants ? Demanda Ron.

- J'ai mal à la tête donc oui, répondis-je.

- Correction, intervint Harry. _**J'ai**_ mal à la tête.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ron heureux de le voir conscient.

- C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? L'accusai-je en le poussant à nouveau avec mon pied.

- La ferme ! Répliqua-t-il en faisant de même.

Un combat pédestre s'engagea. Et Ron dut nous séparer.

- Arrêtez ! Il faut se serrer les coudes pour trouver la prochaine porte. Même si... il semble qu'on ait le choix cette fois.

Levant la tête en même temps, Harry et moi criâmes d'une même voix :

- On est de retour !

- Hein ? Dit Ron perplexe.

Nous levant, Harry et moi fîmes la ronde autour de Ron en chantant : On est rentrés ! La nuit est finie ! On va pouvoir aller se coucher !

- ça y est... murmura Ron. Ils ont pété un cable. Forcément, ça devait arriver.

- Mais non Ron ! Ris-je. On est contents parce que la nuit se termine. Les ennuis sont terminés. Regarde, on est de retour dans la pièce circulaire du département des mystères.

- Au fait, dit soudainement Harry. Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne ? La nuit est bien finie ?

- Oui regarde, dis-je en désignant la porte que nous venions de traverser.

Une inscription était en train de se graver dans le bois : "Première nuit".

- Comme ça on ne mélangera pas les portes. J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée, dis-je fière de moi.

- Alors ça t'arrives ? Demanda Harry en faisant l'étonné.

- Boucle-la si tu veux que je te renvoie chez toi.

- En parlant de ça, dépêche-toi. Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus.

- Ok... jusqu'à la prochaine nuit.

- Tu comptes vraiment me faire revenir ? S'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Une fois par mois, je te l'ai dit.

- Je ne veux pas ! En plus on a trouvé aucun indice sur Sirius. Je ne retire rien de ce jeu !

- Je ne savais pas que tu agissais seulement par intérêt.

- Mais là je risque ma vie !

- Tu peux pas mourir. Je ne laisserais pas une chose pareille arriver.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. J'étais dans le coltar, mais je t'ai entendue hurler contre toi-même.

- Tu as rêvé. Je maitrise la situation.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Je maitrise _**presque **_la situation, précisai-je. À moitié...

-...

- Un tout petit peu ? Tentai-je en rapprochant mon pouce de mon index.

- Ramène-moi chez moi.

- Ok.

- Mais... et moi ? Demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué, dis-je. Tu empruntes la porte de la "Première nuit" et tu passes les portails jusqu'à ta dimension. Tu en as trois à passer.

- Oui c'est simple, ajouta Harry. Tu vas tout droit, tu passes la porte dans le seul arbre de la clairière en faisant bien attention à ignorer la bande de dégénérés qui mange de la tarte juste en dessous. Puis tu tournes à gauche et tu rentres dans la salle de potions. Je dis bien la_** salle de potions**_, sinon tu risques de dégobiller. Le portail, c'est la porte de la réserve.

- Ensuite tu tournes à droite, continuai-je, et tu passes le portillon du jardin. Surtout, n'entre pas dans la maison. Après ça, c'est tout droit jusqu'à la cuisine de ta mère ! Tu vois ? C'est très simple.

- Heu... vous pouvez me la refaire ?

Nous rîmes avant de tout lui réexpliquer plus sérieusement. Lorsqu'il eut compris ce qu'il devait faire, nous lui dîmes adieu.

- Bon, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir.

- Qui sait ? Dis-je amusée. Peut-être que plusieurs portails mènent à une même dimension ? On se revera peut-être.

- Fais attention à toi chaperon rouge, lui conseilla Harry.

- La prochaine fois que je croise Hermione, je lui demanderai de m'expliquer toute cette histoire de chaperon, marmonna-t-il en traversant le portail.

Lorsque la porte se referma, je me tournai vers Harry.

- Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps que je te renvoie dans le _**vrai**_ Poudlard.

- Si j'arrive et que toutes les portes ont disparu... je te tue.

- T'en fais pas, ris-je. À la prochaine fois Harry.

- Je prie pour qu'il y ait un bug sur le site...

La seconde qui suivit, il avait disparu.

- Rien que pour toi, je m'assurerai qu'il n'y en ait pas. Quand à vous, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Saluai-je mes lecteurs.

* * *

Le 6 octobre, 20h54. Harry était dans le dortoir de Griffondor. Il faisait les cents pas devant son lit.

- Il ne va rien se passer. Rien se passer du tout, marmonna-t-il.

Notre héro était conscient qu'un mois s'était écoulé depuis que je l'avais fait apparaitre de force dans la salle circulaire du département des mystère pour l'entraîner dans mes folles aventures. Et à la fin de cette fameuse nuit, je l'avais prévenu : rendez-vous dans un mois pour la prochaine ! Et nous y étions. Cependant, il était presque 21h et je ne l'avais pas encore sorti de l'histoire de JK. Harry commençait à espérer que je l'avais oublié. Ce garçon ne me connait pas assez bien.

- Mes prières ont sûrement été exaucées et il y a eu un bug sur le site, se dit-il. Il est presque 21h et je suis toujours là. La dernière fois elle m'a fait disparaître vers 20h45. Je suis sauvé pour cette nuit... c'est sûr !

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'allongea tranquillement dans son lit. Certain qu'il était sur le point de faire de beaux rêves dans un sommeil tranquille. Le pauvre. Je viens de finir d'annoncer ma participation sur le FoF. Allez, que la nuit commence !

Harry se calla un peu mieux sous ses draps, soupirant d'aise. Quand il se rendit soudain compte que le matelat était bien plus dur que d'habitude. On aurait dit de la pierre.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en rouvrant soudainement les yeux.

- Et si, dis-je amusée.

J'étais debout à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches. Et je le regardais tirer sur les couvertures que j'avais été assez gentille de faire apparaître avec Harry. Lui essayait de disparaître bien sûr. Comme si il espérait que je ne l'avais pas vu. "Qu'il est mignon" pensai-je avant de me baisser pour tirer sur les draps.

- Debout Harry.

- Non... c'est pas vrai, se plaignit-il en tapant du poing au sol.

- Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

- Non !

- Ben moi si, souris-je. Allez, on va être en retard.

Je le forçai à se relever et lui tapotai l'épaule pour l'encourager.

- Ne boude pas. Je suis un peu fatiguée, alors cette nuit ne durera peut-être pas aussi longtemps que la première.

- Vraiment ?

J'acquiesçai et il soupira.

- Je te laisse choisir la porte, dis-je. Celle que tu veux. Sauf celle qu'on a déjà emprunté bien sûr.

L'inscription "première nuit" était toujours gravée sur la porte. Derrière se cachait une prairie remplie de mangemorts niais.

- On a qu'à faire celle d'à côté, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Sur la droite.

- Ok ! Dépêchons-nous. Je suis arrivée à la bourre aujourd'hui.

- Ouais... j'ai cru que j'allais y échapper.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire Harry, ris-je en le tirant par le bras et ouvrant la porte.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eliie Evans** : tu as raison ! je plains aussi Harry xD contente que ça te plaise ;) biz !

**Picotti** : je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. La suite dans un mois sûrement ^^ lors de la prochaine nuit du FoF. à bientôt !


	9. Porte 7 : Un silence de mort

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "silence" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 7: Un silence de mort

Harry et moi passâmes la porte sans encombres. Et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un lieu obscur. Nous ne voyions presque rien.

- Où est-ce qu'on est à ton avis ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Le thème est "silence".

- Eh bien... je n'entends rien excepté nos voix.

- C'est sûrement un peu plus compliqué que ça.

- Sûrement, te connaissant...

- Tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer avec ta baguette. Je ne vois pas à un mètre devant moi.

- Ouais, dit-il en la sortant de sa poche.

J'avais fait un pas en avant tout en scrutant les ténèbres. Et Harry n'eut pas à allumer sa baguette. Car à l'instant même où mon pied se posa au sol, une bougie s'alluma sur ma droite. Posée par terre, elle éclairait ce qui semblait être un trou dans le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmurai-je en me penchant.

- Tu arrives à voir quelque chose ? Demanda Harry en se plaçant à côté de moi.

- On dirait de l'eau. C'est un bassin. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dedans...

Je plissai les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous la surface. Et lorsque je compris de quoi il s'agissait, je me redressai d'un bond en retenant un cri d'effroi.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en me tenant par les épaules.

- Un... un corps. Il y a quelqu'un sous l'eau... murmurai-je faiblement.

- Laisse-moi voir, dit-il en passant devant moi.

- Fait attention, le prévins-je. C'est peut-être un inferi.

- Un quoi ?

"Ah oui... il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est".

- Un cadavre animé. Une sorte de mort-vivant. Il n'y a que le feu pour les repousser.

- Eh bien j'ai ma baguette, dit-il en se penchant tout de même.

- Ne touche pas l'eau, lui conseillai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en tendant la main.

- Parce que ! M'exclamai en me jetant sur son bras.

Trop tard. Les doigts d'Harry étaient entrés dans l'eau. Et je retins ma respiration quand je vis la surface liquide bouger. Avec les vibrations de l'eau, on avait l'impression que le corps bougeait lui aussi. "Pitié, faites que ce soit seulement une impression !" Par miracle, c'en était une. La personne sous l'eau n'avait ni remué, ni ouvert les yeux. Mais Harry retira brutalement sa main en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

- Quoi ? Dis-je inquiète.

- ça brûle... marmonna-t-il en serrant ses doigts contre sa poitrine.

- Montre-moi ça, dis-je en le forçant à ouvrir son poing.

Le bout de ses doigts était rougis. Mais plus surprenant, ses ongles semblaient avoir raccourcit par rapport à ceux n'ayant pas touché l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi ils ont raccourcit ? C'est trop bizarre... dit-il en jetant un oeil au bassin.

- Soit c'est de l'acide. Soit le temps est inversé en dessous de la surface.

- Hein ?

- C'est clair non ? Sous l'eau le temps ne s'écoule pas. Il remonte.

- Tu trouves ça clair ?

- C'est sûrement pour empêcher la décomposition du corps. Il vieillit mais l'eau remonte le temps pour compenser. Cette personne est peut-être morte depuis des années. Mais elle a sûrement le même aspect que le jour de sa mort. Reste à savoir de qui il s'agit. Et qui l'a mis ici.

- Déjà, c'est une femme, dit Harry. Et son visage me dit quelque chose.

- Tu la connais ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

- C'est quand même bizarre. Je ne vois rien d'autre aux alentours. Ce monde aurait été créé spécialement pour elle ?

- Il y a sûrement autre chose, dit Harry en se relevant.

Il fit un pas en arrière et une autre bougie s'alluma à notre surprise. Juste en face, il y avait un autre bassin.

- C'est un homme cette fois, dit Harry. Et... lui aussi il m'est familier.

Harry se décala sur la droite et une autre bougie s'alluma.

- Encore un homme. Il ressemble au premier. On dirait deux frères...

Soudain, il se retourna, le visage éclairé. Et il retourna jeter un oeil à la jeune femme.

- ça y est ! S'exclama-t-il. Je me souviens. Je les ai tous vus en photo. Maugrey me les a montré il y a environ un an. Ce sont des membres de l'ancien ordre du phénix. Elle... c'est Marlene McKinnon. Et eux... Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Les frères de la mère de Ron.

- Tu es sérieux ? Les anciens membres ?

- Tu ne connais pas leurs visages ?

- JK ne les a pas décrit physiquement lors de ce passage. Et je n'étais pas à côté de toi.

- Je t'assure que ce sont eux. Marlene McKinnon a été tuée avec toute sa famille seulement deux semaines après la prise de la photo. Quant à Gideon et Fabian, ils se sont battu contre 5 mangemorts.

- Ouais... les principaux responsables sont Travers et Dolohov si je me souviens bien.

- Il doit y avoir d'autres bassins, murmura Harry en continuant d'avancer.

En effet, une bougie s'alluma à côté du bassin de Marlene. Mais cette fois... le corps n'était pas intacte. Il était découpé en morceau. Je grimaçai en détournant le regard et Harry annonça :

- C'est Benjy Fenwick. Aucun doute là dessus.

Un peu plus loin, nous trouvâmes Edgar Bones. Lui aussi mort avec toute sa famille. Puis Dorcas Meadowes.

- Elle, Voldemort l'a tuée personnellement, dit Harry.

- Harry... A ton avis... tu penses que...?

Je fixai les ténèbres qui nous attendaient plus avant. Si je ne me trompais pas... les prochaines bougies qui s'allumeraient... Harry devait partager mon avis. Car il se précipita soudainement en avant. Et comme nous le pensions... les bougies s'allumèrent pour James et Lily Potter. Harry tomba à genoux entre les deux bassins. Ses parents reposaient côte à côte. Le jeune resta silencieux un long moment. Tout comme moi. Je n'avais rien à dire. Je ne devais rien dire. Il ne fallait pas troubler le recueillement d'Harry. Ni le silence. "Un véritable silence de mort..." Voilà pourquoi ce lieu était rattaché au silence. Parce que seuls les morts y résidaient. Et nous étions des intrus dans ce monde du silence. Soudain, je vis Harry tendre la main vers le bassin de Lily et lui retenait aussitôt le poignet.

- Arrête, murmurai-je. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu entres dans cette eau. Tu vas te faire mal ou pire... tu risques de ne plus pouvoir sortir de ce bassin.

- Ils sont juste devant moi... et je ne peux même pas les toucher ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Alwyn. À ton avis... on est en enfer ? Ou au paradis ?

-...

- Il fait si sombre ici. Mes parents ne peuvent pas être en enfer... n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que nous ne sommes ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre. Nous sommes chez la mort, tout simplement.

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je soufflait sur leur bougie ? Tu crois qu'ils ouvriraient les yeux ?

- Ils sont morts Harry.

- Oui mais... si je soufflais...

- Si tu souffles sur cette bougie, ils ne pourraient sûrement plus reposer en paix. Tu dois les laisser ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il que les membres de l'ordre ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai peur de... ce que pourraient contenir les prochains bassins.

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

- Sirius...

Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au bassin placé en face de celui de Lily. Caradoc Dearborn. Celui d'à côté ? En face de James... Emmeline Vance. Enfin, Harry se tourna vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le bassin tant recherché. Celui placé à côté de James. Si les corps étaient placés par ordre chronologique des dates de décès. Et si Sirius était vraiment mort... il devait se trouver juste ici. À côté de son meilleur ami.

- Il n'est pas mort, se dit Harry pour se donner du courage. Sirius n'est pas mort. Il n'est pas dans ce bassin.

Lentement... il avança. Ne cessant de répéter les mots : _Sirius n'est pas mort_. Harry retint sa respiration lorsque la bougie s'alluma. Si une bougie s'était allumée... un mort reposait là.

- Ce n'est pas Sirius, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas regarder, dis-je effrayée.

- Il faut que je sois sûr. Je _**dois **_vérifier.

Et rassemblant son courage, il se pencha et ouvrit les paupières. Je me tenais toujours devant le bassin de Lily. Je ne voyais rien d'où j'étais. Et je sursautai violemment lorsque Harry dit :

- Ah...

- Quoi "ah" ? Demandai-je avec angoisse. C'est Sirius ?

- Non... c'est personne.

- Hein ? Dis-je perplexe en me rapprochant.

Puis me penchant sur l'eau, je scrutait le fond du bassin.

- Je ne vois rien...

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Le bassin est vide.

- Quoi ? Mais... la bougie est allumée. Il devrait y avoir un mort ici.

- Ou ça veut tout simplement dire que Sirius est vivant.

- Harry, la bougie est allumée. Il y a un bassin prêt pour lui.

- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est _**son **_bassin ? Il n'y a pas de noms inscrits.

- Parce que tu en doutes ?

- Peu importe, il n'est pas là. Donc il n'est pas mort.

- Ou il l'est à moitié...

- Alwyn, me dit-il dangereusement. Sirius est vivant. Pour moi, ce bassin vide en est la preuve.

- Je pense qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de bassin si sa vie n'avait pas été en danger.

- Pense ce que tu veux, dit-il en faisant mine de continuer son chemin.

- Attends ! M'exclamai-je soudainement en le retenant. Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais bien. Tu n'es pas censé savoir qui se trouve dans les prochains bassins.

- Je suppose que _**toi **_tu le sais.

- Oui...

- Et si tu tires cette tête, c'est qu'il s'agit de gens qui me sont vraiment chers.

- Harry, dis-je gênée. S'il te plait. Respecte les règles et n'avance pas plus.

- Quelles règles ? Les tiennes ?

- Celles du flux temporel. Tu ne dois pas savoir qui mourra la prochaine fois. Sinon tu risques de modifier l'histoire.

- Bien sûr que je modifierai l'histoire si je le peux, dit-il en se débattant pour me faire lâcher prise.

- Arrête ! M'exclamai-je en tenant bon.

- Non, lâche-moi !

Nous nous débattîmes tant et si bien que nous fînimes par trébucher. Et nous tombâmes ensemble dans le bassin destiné à Sirius en poussant des exclamations de surprise et de terreur. Allions-nous prendre sa place ? Finalement... ce bassin nous était-il destiné ? Vous savez bien que non. Car dans le cas contraire... il n'y aurait plus eu d'histoire.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Wizzette** : tu avais déjà dis ça la dernière fois xD je ne m'améliore vraîment pas, mes os sont toujours aussi bizarre lol. Merci d'être passée !

**Miss De Lune** : j'essaye de varier les ambiance. Là c'était un peu angoissant hein ? lol. on sort de la déconnade pour aborder des sujets plus sérieux de temps en temps. Quand même ^^ bisous !


	10. Porte 8 : Respire cette odeur

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "respire" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 8 : Respire cette odeur

Nous ne tombâmes pas au fond du bassin. L'eau ne nous avait ni mouillés ni brûlés. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si nous avions traversé la surface. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous étions à présent dans un lieu brillant de lumière, allongés dans ce qui semblait être de l'herbe. Dès qu'il vit les fleurs qui nous entouraient, Harry marmonna :

- Ne me dites pas qu'on est de retour chez les mangemorts dégénérés ?

- Je ne crois pas, dis-je en pointant le ciel. Regarde.

En vérité nous ne voyions pas directement le ciel. Il nous apparaissait simplement à travers ce qui semblait être un dôme de verre. Nous étions dans une serre.

- Ouf... soupira Harry. Mais tu m'as encore empêché de faire ce que je voulais !

- Harry, soupirai-je à mon tour. Tu ne veux jamais comprendre. Il y a des choses quetu ne_** peux pas faire**_. Pas le droit, interdit, dangereux, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Dangereux de regarder dans des bassins ?

- Dangereux de modifier l'histoire. Il se peut qu'en sauvant quelqu'un tu entraines la mort d'une autre personne. On a tous une heure pour mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de la changer.

- C'est nul, râla-t-il.

- Calme-toi et respire. Tiens ! En plus c'est le thème.

- Calme-toi ? Dit-il réticent.

- "Respire", corrigeai-je.

- Respire ? Il est nul ton thème. Evidemment qu'on va respirer.

- Ne te moque pas des thèmes, dis-je en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Nous nous relevâmes et scrutâmes les environs. Apparemment, nous étions seuls dans la serre.

- Je ne vois pas de sortie, dit Harry.

- Une porte en verre, ça se voit pas au premier coup d'oeil.

- Alors on fait le tour de la serre ?

- Bonne idée.

Nous longeâmes donc la paroi de verre à la recherche d'une ouverture. La serre était assez grande, et bordée par une jardinière de fleurs. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les sortes.

- Elle sont très belle, dis-je admirative.

- Oui, mais n'y touche pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il pointa un petit écriteau planté dans le sol un peu plus loin. _Attention aux fleurs_.

- Tu crois que ce sont des fleurs rares ? Demandai-je. Des croisements ? J'en ai jamais vu de pareille.

- En tout cas on a pas le droit de les cueillir.

- Je comptais pas les cueillir. Mais on peut s'arrêter deux secondes pour les admirer. On a le temps, rien ne nous menace ici.

- Non, moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Quel râleur... dis-je en me penchant tout de même sur la fleur la plus proche.

Je sentis son parfum en souriant. C'était une odeur... Harry fut surpris de me voir soudainement éclater de rire. J'en vins même à me rouler au sol. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Tout ce que savais c'est que j'avais envie de rire. Rire ! J'aurais pu rire toute ma vie si le parfum de la fleur n'avait pas quitté mon nez.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- J'en sais rien, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes de rire et me redressant. Mais j'ai soudainement eu envie de m'éclater de rire.

- Tu es folle...

- Non, je crois que c'était à cause de la fleur. Essaye.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry se pencha sur la jardinière.

- Non c'est pas celle-là ! M'exclamai-je en le voyant sentir la mauvaise fleur.

Et sans prévenir, Harry se mit à pleurer comme un bébé. Il pleurait, pleurait... sans s'arrêter. En criant de tristesse. Et je le pris dans mes bras pour le calmer.

- ça va, dis-je en lui carressant doucement le dos. C'est rien. C'est juste l'odeur de la fleur.

- Qu'est-ce... que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en retenant tant bien que mal ses derniers sanglots.

- Des fleurs magiques on dirait. Un sentiment pour chaque fleur il semblerait. Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? Dit-il s'essyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

- Non mais là c'était la fleur. Je vais en sentir une autre pour voir.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas...

Mais sans l'écouter, je choisis une magnifique fleur bleue et je sentis son odeur. À peine le parfum me fut arrivé au nez que je hurlai. Et en deux secondes je m'étais carapatée derrière un arbre. Je voulais disparaître. J'étais terrifiée. J'avais _**peur**_. Harry me trouva recroquevillée sur moi-même, tremblante et me tenant la tête à m'en arracher les cheveux.

- Alwyn ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un gémissement mortifié et je me ratatinai un peu plus dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

- J'ai... peur Harry...

- De quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Criai-je en jetant des regards affolés autour de moi.

- Calme-toi, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi. C'est juste la fleur d'accord ? Il n'y aucun danger.

La main tremblante je lui agrippait la manche et il me tint la main jusqu'à ce que les effets de la fleur eurent disparu.

- ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui... dis-je en soupirant.

- On peut dire que tu as eu une peur bleue, plaisanta Harry en faisant allusion à la couleur de la fleur que je venais de sentir.

- C'est pas drôle, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas respirer ces ordeurs. C'était pour ça le "attention".

- Il vaut mieux éviter en effet. Continuons de chercher la sortie.

Nous trouvâmes enfin une ouverture après avoir longé la paroi pendant un bon moment. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une porte. Seulement un passage.

- Il y a une porte au bout, remarqua Harry. Ça doit être la bonne.

- Fais attention aux fleurs, dis-je en observant d'un oeil inquiet les plantes grimpantes qui tapissaient la paroi du passage.

- ça va, elle ne peut pas être pire que celle que la bl...

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Harry n'avait qu'un pas dans le passage. Et déjà il se stoppait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je inquiète.

Lentement il se retourna. Et je compris que je venais de faire une erreur en lui parlant. Les yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs. Son regard était si noir que... j'en frissonnai de peur. Et ce n'était pas les effets restants de la fleur précédente. On aurait dit qu'Harry était sur le point de tuer.

- Toi... dit-il dangereusement en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Q... quoi ? Demandai-je anxieuse.

- Tout est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Nous tombâmes au sol, lui sur moi. Et je me débattis en en sentant ses mains chercher le chemin vers ma gorge.

- Harry ! M'exclamai-je en me tortillant.

- Ferme-la ! Je vais te tuer !

Et sans que je puisse luter davantage, les mains d'Harry se refermèrent sur mon cou. Et il serra. Serra si fort !

- Ha... rry... murmurai-je en aggripant ses mains pour le faire lâcher prise.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé rester avec mes parents la dernière fois ! Tu ne m'as pas laisser voir qui je perdrai la prochaine fois ! Tu me traines avec toi de monde en monde sans te soucier de ce que j'en pense !

Il ne fit que ça. M'accuser sans relâche. Et je n'avais plus d'air. Paniquée, je jetai des regards autour de moi. Nous étions près de la jardinière. Arriverai-je à attraper une fleur ? "Il le faut !" pensai-je en lâchant Harry pour tendre la main vers la fleur la plus proche. "Peu importe l'odeur, elle ne sera pas pire que celle qu'il vient de sentir !" Je touchai la fleur du bout des doigts. Une fleur blanche. "Allez... un peu plus..." pensai-je en forçant pour l'atteindre et sentant ma tête tourner. Enfin je m'en saisis. Et je la balançai à la figure d'Harry. Il me lâcha instantanément. Et je roulai sur le côté en toussant, reprenant difficilement ma respiration.

- Harry ? Dis-je en me tournant finalement vers lui.

Quelle fleur lui avais-je fait sentir ? Quel sentiment ? J'eu vite ma réponse. Le jeune homme me regardait avec un petit sourire. Heureux ? Non... pas vraiment. Il avait l'air bien. Tout simplement. En paix.

- Après la fleur de la fureur, c'est celle de la paix ? Murmurai-je en me relevant. Tout va bien Harry ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu fais bien de demander, dis-je en me massant le cou. Allez viens, on s'en va.

Je le remis sur ses pieds et l'entraînait vers le passage.

- Continue de respirer l'odeur de la fleur surtout, dis-je en alternant entre lui et moi.

Harry acquiesça docilement et nous pûmes atteindre la porte de sortie. Plutôt que de mettre un panneau "attention aux fleurs", les gens qui ont créé cette serre auraient pu penser à écrire "bouchez-vous le nez".

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eliie Evans** : spéciale, tu l'as dit ! xD bouchez vous le nez surtout ! biz

**Geuh** : GEUUUUUUH ! T.T tu es là ! où étais-tu passée vilaine ? J'ai faillit lancer un avis de recherche xD j'attend toujours ton commentaire de fin pour Noblesse oblige. Je te lâcherai pas lol. tu te souviens ? Mon bonus. (après ce coup de pression...) mais tu fais comme tu veux d'accord ? mdr D'ailleurs, je cours aussi derrière Lena-Malefoy XD Mais merci d'être passée ici. méfie-toi des fleurs ! on ne sait jamais ;) biz

**Miss De Lune** : mais oui, comment Harry a-t-il osé critiquer les thèmes ? (et moi aussi indirectement lol) attention aux fleurs chacune à une odeur spéciale ;) (là c'était très spécial xD) bisous !


	11. Porte 9 : Effacer pour recommencer

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "effacer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 9 : Effacer pour recommencer

Arrivé dans le nouveau monde, je lâchai Harry qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

- ça va ? Demandai-je. Tu as l'esprit clair ?

- Heu... je crois, dit-il un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié...

- Non je m'en souviens. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- C'était l'odeur de la fleur. Tu n'y es pour rien. Heureusement que j'ai cueilli la bonne juste à temps, dis-je en agitant la fleur blanche.

- Tu l'as ramenée avec toi.

- Bien obligée. On devait traverser le passage. Et puis elle a une "bonne" odeur. Pas de danger, dis-je en l'accrochant au devant de ma veste.

- C'est vite dit. Être trop en paix, ça rend vite stone.

- Du moment qu'on la reniffle pas. Mais elle peut servir dans les moments de coups bas.

- Peu importe, fais ce que tu veux. Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une pièce.

- Merci, dit-il. Ça je l'avais deviné sans ton aide.

- Il n'y a pas de porte. Alors je suppose qu'on devrait s'intéresser à ce pupitre.

En effet, c'était le seul élément notable de la salle. Un pupitre sur lequel était posé un épais grimoire. Sur la couverture était indiqué : _L'Histoire_.

- L'histoire ? Tout simplement ? Dis-je. Mince, je suis meilleure en Géo.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et ouvrons ce livre.

Sur la première page était inscrit un avertissement. "Encore ?"

- Ce livre relate l'histoire, lut Harry. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une copie. Aucun des changements pouvant être effectué ne sera pris en compte. À moins bien sûr, que vous soyez l'auteur de l'histoire.

- Hum... je comprends rien, annonçai-je.

- Pourtant c'est toi l'auteur.

- Pas de ce livre là. Ça me dit rien.

- Alors voyons la suite, dit-il en tournant la page.

Soudainement, une gomme apparut sur le pupitre. Ainsi qu'une plume dans un encrier.

- Hum... je ne comprends toujours rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- ça me paraît évident. On nous propose d'effacer et de réécrire certains passages.

- Ah... c'est sûrement pour ça que le thème est "effacer".

-...

- Quoi ? Dis-je en voyant secouer la tête sidéré.

- Tu as la solution depuis le début et tu ne comprenais rien ?

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est : pourquoi _**une gomme**_? On peut pas effacer d'encre avec ça. Il nous faudrait un effaceur ou du blanco. Et puis c'est quand même bizarre. Une gomme avec une plume et un encrier ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un anachronisme ?

- Tu te soucies vraiment des détails...

- Je suis perfectioniste.

- Supposons que c'est une gomme_** magique**_qui efface l'encre, éluda-t-il. On peut s'intéresser au problème maintenant ?

- Ok. Alors, question : c'est l'histoire de qui ?

- T'es vraiment chiante. C'est l'histoire de... moi.

- Toi ? Dis-je en me penchant sur le livre.

- Ouais... ça commence le jour de ma naissance.

- Alors on va pouvoir s'amuser à modifier certains détails capitaux ! Dis-je en me frottant les mains.

Je me saisis de la gomme et marmonnai en tournant les pages.

- On va régler son compte à la face de serpent. Ah ! Voilà.

J'effaçai rapidement la mort de Lily et James. Avant de réécrire leur éclatante victoire contre le mage noir.

- Et mort de honte, murmurai-je en trempant la plume dans l'encre. Le cadavre aux yeux rouges alla se planquer dans un trou de souris. Et il se condamna lui-même à n'avoir plus que des morceaux de fromage pour compagnie.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit Harry en m'arrachant la plume.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Tu aurais pu le tuer tout simplement.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça plus marrant qu'il soit condamné à bouffer seulement du fromage pour le restant de ses jours ?

- Pourquoi du fromage ? Demanda Harry légèrement amusé.

- Les serpents ça mange les souris. Je les venge elles aussi par la même occasion. Comme ça il comprendra leur douleur. Pourquoi on ne donne que du fromage à manger aux souris ? Le plus souvent ça pue...

- Tu as réfléchi jusque là ? S'éclata-t-il de rire.

- Oui, dis-je en reprenant la plume. Mais on va rajouter une grille devant le trou de souris. Au cas où il déciderait de sortir.

- Arrête tes bêtises.

- Tu n'es pas content ? J'ai sauvé tes parents et le monde sorcier.

- Ce n'est pas réel.

- Je sais Harry. Mais profitons en. Tu veux peut-être modifier autre chose ?

- Hum... je vais faire de Dudley un petit maigrichon, dit-il en remaniant l'apparence de son cousin. Comme ça je pourrai le boxer.

- Wow. C'est donc le résultat de plus de 11 ans de persécutions ?

- Exactement. Vengeance !

- Mais si j'ai sauvé tes parents tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre chez les Dursley.

- Ouais, mais je suis sûr qu'on leur aurait rendu visite un jour ou l'autre. Ah ! Et je vais le faire vivre _**lui**_dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Que tu es sournois.

- Comme ça il pourra faire connaissance avec Mme l'araignée et Mr le mille-patte.

- T'avais des colocs ? Ris-je.

- Des dizaines.

- C'est sympa, changeons autre chose. Je sais. Que dirais-tu d'offrir à Flitwick 1m20 ?

- Que dirais-tu d'offrir à Rogue un shampoing ?

- Vendu ! Dis-je en modifiant les deux personnages. Et voilà, un Filius d'1m80 et un Severus aux cheveux soyeux. Ah, et je vais changer ça aussi...

"Où est-ce que c'est ?" pensai-je en tournant les pages. "Ici !" Je me penchai sur le grimoire et modifiait un évènement passé sous silence pendant trop longtemps. La mort de Regulus Black. "Je suis sûre que c'était un chic type. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il puisse s'en sortir"

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de changer ? Demanda Harry perplexe en me voyant faire attention à ce qu'il n'aperçoive rien.

- J'ai sauvé la vie d'un mec courageux, dis-je mystérieusement. Et maintenant, si on sauvait tous les membres de l'ordre qui dorment dans des bassins en ce moment ?

- Bonne idée. Mais c'est qui ton mec courageux ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt, dis-je en souriant.

Ainsi, nous sauvâmes un maximum de gens morts avant la disparition de Voldemort.

- Tu vois autre chose à modifier ? Me demanda Harry.

- Et si on installait la paix dans le monde ? Proposai-je.

- Pas mal, dit-il en modifiant l'histoire. Comme ça on évitera qu'un nouveau dégénéré prenne l'exemple du nez applati. Je me suis toujours demandé... il est né comme ça ou il s'est pris un mur ?

- C'est sa mère qui lui en a collé une la toute première fois qu'elle l'a vu, plaisantai-je.

- Possible, rit Harry.

- Et maintenant, je m'incruster moi-même dans l'histoire, dis-je en prenant la plume. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'avoir une petite soeur ?

- Je ne veux pas de toi comme soeur.

- Trop tard. C'est fait, je suis maintenant Alwyn Potter.

- Ah non ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de récupérer la plume.

- Ah si ! Lui assurai-je en la tenant bien éloignée de lui.

- Tu plaisantes ? Mes parents n'appelleraient jamais leur fille Alwyn.

- Un problème avec mon pseudo ? Dis-je sur la défensive.

- Il est bizarre !

- Parce qu'avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair en plein milieu du front c'est pas _**bizarre **_?

- J'ai pas choisi d'avoir cette cicatrice.

- Ben moi j'assume mon pseudo. Et maintenant, je pense qu'il faudrait commencer à s'inquiéter de la façon dont on va partir d'ici. Je te signale qu'il n'y a toujours pas de porte.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Héhé ! Tu t'amusais tellement avec moi que tu as oublié à quel point les nuits du FoF sont "chiantes" comme tu dis. Finalement, tu vois que ça peut être drôle.

- Non, maintenant j'ai envie de rentrer.

- T'as qu'à faire apparaître une porte avec ta baguette _**magique**_. C'est toi le sorcier oui ou non ?

- Si un tel sort existe, je ne le connais pas. T'as qu'à essayer de la faire apparaître avec le grimoire.

- C'est qu'une simulation. Ça ne marchera pas. Regarde.

Je tournais les pages jusquà atteindre le passage parlant d'Harry et moi dans cette pièce et je fis apparaître une porte miraculeusement. Et... miracle ! Une véritable porte apparut.

- Heu... Alwyn ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'en crois pas mes yeux. Ça a marché !

- Une minute... est-ce que ça veut dire que...

- ça ne veut rien dire du tout, dis-je en le poussant rapidement vers la porte.

Mais Harry traînait des pieds. Il réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Tous les changements qu'on a fait... murmura-t-il. Est-ce qu'ils ont aussi...

- Rien d'autre n'a pris effet ! M'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte et en le poussant à travers le passage.

Puis je me retournai vers le grimoire et marmonnai :

- Mais je vais quand même tout remettre en ordre. Juste au cas où...

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Freia72** : ah oui ? ^^ Contente que ça t'ai plu. Biz !

**Geuh** : tu as remarqué je devenais plus sérieuse que dans la première partie ? lol. le shampoing pour Rogue, c'était nécessaire et obligé xD je suis rassurée que tu les aies lus. C'est bon je te pardonne lol. merci beaucoup et à bientôt ;)

**Miss De Lune** : je suis quasiment sûre que ça s'est passé comme ça pour Voldy. En tout cas c'est ce que m'a raconté la sage-femme xD moi aussi j'aime bien le fromage. Sauf quand il pue trop lol. biz !


	12. Porte 10 : Offrir la paix pour l'espoir

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "espoir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 10 : Offrir la paix pour l'espoir

- ALWYN ! Hurla Harry une fois que j'eus traversé la porte à mon tour.

- Oui ? Dis-je innocemment.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as tout remis en ordre, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Ahahah, ris-je nerveusement. Ça se pourrait.

- Je vais te... dit-il en mimant l'étranglement d'une personne invisible.

- Dommage hein ? Dire qu'on a été frère et soeur pendant environ une minute.

- Dire que j'avais enfin une vie parfaite et que tu as tout gâché encore une fois !

- Désolée mais les fans de JK m'auraient tuée. Et pour de vrai.

- Alors que maintenant c'est _**moi**_ qui vais te tuer ! Dit-il en se jetant sur moi et me secouant.

- Harry, calme-toi.

- J'ai pas envie !

- Mais tu vas le faire quand même. Parce qu'on est dans un cimetière.

- Quoi ?

Aveuglé par la colère, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Mais nous étions entourés par des pierres tombales.

- On est dans un cimetière alors baisse d'un ton. Il faut respecter le sommeil des morts.

- Leur _**sommeil **_?

- Façon de parler.

- Mais pourquoi on est là ? C'est un thème morbide cette fois ?

- Non, c'est "espoir".

- Et tu nous fais apparaître dans un cimetière ?

- On dirait, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de logique là dedans.

- Je cherche, je ne trouve pas.

- Moi je viens de trouver une piste. On est à Godric's Hollow.

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? ... Tu as vu les tombes de mes parents ?

- Non, dis-je en fixant la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell. Peu importe comment je le sais. On est à Godric's Hollow.

- Mais en quoi ça nous avance ? Demanda Harry.

- En rien.

-... et tu appelles ça "trouver une piste" ?

- Chut, dis-je soudainement. On est pas seuls.

En effet, deux allées plus loin, quelqu'un était à genoux devant les stèles. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. D'ici nous pouvions voir ses cheveux auburn se balancer à cause des tremblements de son corps. Et même si nous ne pouvions voir son visage, il n'y avait pas de doutes... il pleurait. Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le nom des personnes à qui il rendait visite. Je ne pus voir que la fin du nom de famille. Mais c'était suffisant.

- Reste ici, ordonnai-je à Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-il aussitôt sur la défensive.

- _**Reste ici**_, insistai-je. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et je plantai Harry là avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester à nouveau. "Il ne veut jamais rien comprendre... Je ne peux pas le laisser rencontrer cet homme. C'est pas encore le moment". Maintenant toute proche du jeune homme triste, je pus distinguer son visage. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et du sang de son nez. La baguette posée près de lui laissait à penser qu'il venait de se remettre en place lui-même le nez qu'on lui avait cassé.

- Heu... dis-je gênée. Bonjour.

Il me remarqua enfin et tourna la tête vers moi. Son regard bleu croisa le mien.

- Je suis désolée. On vous a sûrement dérangé en criant tout à l'heure. Nous ne voulions manquer de respect à personne. Mais plus sincères excuses.

-... vous avez crié ? Dit-il faiblement.

"Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte..."

- Oui, désolée. Est-ce que vous... allez bien ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux dire... me repris-je. Votre nez... heu... tenez.

Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le lui tendis. Il le pris lentement et s'essuya le visage.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en épongeant ses larmes par la même occasion.

- Pas de quoi. Mes sincères condoléances.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh... personne.

- Vous êtes d'ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

- Disons que je suis de passage, dis-je gênée.

- En tout cas merci.

Et il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers les deux tombes sur lesquelles il se recueillait. L'enterrement devait s'être fini peu de temps avant. "Mais il est resté seul ici. Il a l'air... anéanti"

- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul, dis-je en cherchant du regard une personne qui aurait été présente à l'enterrement et qui serait encore dans les parages.

- Je les ai tous perdus, dit-il sombrement.

- Il vous reste votre frère.

Tournant de nouveau le regard vers moi il demanda :

- Votre nom ?

- Alwyn...

- D'où sortez-vous ? Et que savez-vous sur moi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous ne savez rien, me coupa-t-il. Alors laissez-moi seul.

- Très bien... veuillez m'excuser.

J'avais déjà fait demi-tour quand une idée me vint, et je retournai près de lui. Au début il m'ignora. Mais il fut obligé de m'accorder son attention lorsque je vint lui chatouiller le nez avec les pétales d'une fleur. Une fleur blanche. Ses traits se détendirent instentanément et il prit délicatement la fleur. Puis il m'offrit un regard à la fois surpris et reconnaissant. Sa peine et sa détresse s'étaient envolées.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous verrez... il vous reste encore une place à prendre dans ce monde. Alors vous devez garder espoir. Pour elles, dis-je en me tournant vers les stèles. Et pour vous-même.

Je lui offris un dernier sourire avant de le laisser. Il me regarda m'éloigner en silence avant de déposer la fleur près des tombes.

- Qui c'était ? Me demanda Harry alors que je l'entraînais vers la porte de l'église que je soupçonnais être le prochain portail.

- Un jour tu le sauras.

- Tu lui as donné la fleur ?

- Oui. Il en avait plus besoin que nous.

En effet, je venais de lui offrir la paix. Je priais pour que l'espoir suive. Les noms inscrits dans la pierre ? Kendra et Arianna Dumbledore.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : toujours un truc inatendu lol. j'essaye de vous surprendre ;) bisous !

**Geuh** : je voulais consoler Albus. j'imagine trop la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir quand sa soeur est morte. il pense vraiment que c'est de sa faute. (si je ne m'étais pas retenue je lui aurait fait un gros calin mdr) bisous !


	13. Porte 11 : Un fauteuil et des chaînes ?

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "fauteuil" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 11 : Un fauteuil... et des chaînes ?

Après avoir traversé la porte de l'église, nous fûmes surpris de tomber dans le vide au lieu d'entrer normalement dans un nouveau monde. J'atterris directement assise sur un fauteuil. Et Harry dans des gradins. Nous nous fixâmes un instant hébétés. Et la seconde d'après, des cliquetis se firent entendre. Et je me retrouvai soudainement enchaînée au fauteuil par des chaînes magiques. "ça me dit quelque chose..." Levant la tête, j'eus confirmation de mes craintes. J'étais dans la salle d'audience n°10 du département des mystères. À la place de l'accusé !

- Procès daté du 7 octobre 2012, annonça le juge. Prenant place à une heure du matin, dans la salle d'audience numéro 10. Au siège, les membres du Magenmagot. L'accusé, Miss Alwyn, 20 ans, donc majeure et en état de recevoir la sentence adéquate.

- La sentence pour quoi ? Dis-je paniquée.

- Vous n'avez pas encore la parole, me fit remarquer le juge.

Puis il reprit :

- Juge en charge du procès, Mr Stuart Doyle, moi-même. Greffier, Mr Persé Weasley.

- Heu... Percy monsieur le juge, lui fit remarquer le greffier.

- Percy Weasley, reprit vaguement le juge. À la défense de l'accusé, Mr Harry Potter, 32 ans. Mr Potter ?

- Heu... présent, dit-il en se levant gauchement.

Tout comme moi, Harry se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait. Le juge l'observa un instat avant de demander :

- Vous avez 32 ans Mr Potter ?

- Heu... dit Harry en me jetant un regard en coin.

"Répond oui !" hurlai-je mentalement. "Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ils ne te laisseront pas me défendre si tu n'es pas majeur !"

- Oui, répondit-il finalement en ayant reçu mon message subliminal.

- Vraiment ? Dit le juge suspicieux.

Comment voulez-vous qu'un garçon de 16 ans passe pour un homme de 2 fois son âge ?

- Il fait très jeune n'est-ce pas, dis-je en souriant du mieux que je pouvais.

- En effet... dit le juge en reportant son attention sur ses parchemins. Bien, je déclare que le procès est ouvert.

- Puis-je maintenant savoir de quoi on m'accuse ? Demandai-je.

- Vous êtes accusée de manipulation et de maltraitance sur vos personnages.

- Hein ? M'exclamai-je.

- Nous avons reçu plusieurs plaintes. Notamment de Mr Severus Rogue et de Mme Minerva McGonagall. Ils vous accusent de les avoir forcés à... échanger des rapports charnels non souhaités et écoeurants.

- Mr Rogue à précisé : _**à gerber**_, fit remarquer Percy.

- Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda Mr Doyle.

- Ils étaient consentants dans ce monde là !

- Ils étaient consentants parce que_** vous**_l'avez décidé. Vous êtes l'auteur n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais...

- Donc vous êtes responsables des actes de vos personnages.

- Peut-être mais...

- Donc vous avouez les avoir forcés à...

- Je suis peut-être l'auteur mais je ne contrôle pas tout ! Le coupai-je à mon tour.

- Comment cela ? Dit-il en se tournant aussi vers Harry.

- C'est une histoire compliquée de schizophrénie, expliqua le jeune homme. Elle est ici mais en même temps ailleurs. Genre l'esprit séparé en deux.

- Cela n'a aucun sens.

- Je suis d'accord, concéda Harry.

- Tu dois me défendre ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

- Mais il a raison.

- Peu importe !

- Assez ! Intervint le juge. Nous avons reçu une autre plainte. Émannant de Mr Ronald Weasley.

- Le chaperon rouge nous a balancés ? M'insurgeai-je.

- Il affirme que vous l'avez délocalisé de son domicile. Que vous l'avez pris comme cobaye pour sauter d'une fenêtre. Et que vous l'avez obligé à se confronter à des chimères. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

- Je vais le tuer.

- Tu t'enfonces, me fit remarquer Harry.

- Bon ! Eh bien premièrement,_** je**_ ne l'ai pas délocalisé, il est sortit de son monde _**tout seul**_. On ne lui a pas demandé de nous suivre. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas vraiment _**testé**_le saut à travers la fenêtre avec lui. Il semblait certain qu'il s'agissait du portail.

- Il _**semblait **_? Demanda le juge d'un air entendu.

- J'en étais sûre à 99%.

-...

- Bon, peut-être 50%, concédai-je. Mais tout s'est bien terminé.

- Et pour les chimères ?

- Alors là j'y suis pour rien. Elles nous sont tombées dessus ! Et c'est Harry qui a appuyé sur le bouton qui a déclanché l'entraînement, dis-je en pointant le jeune homme du mieux que je pouvais avec mes mains attachées aux accoudoirs.

- Hé ! S'énerva-t-il. C'est pas moi qu'on juge ! D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être porter plainte moi aussi.

- Quoi ? M'ofusquai-je.

- Parfaitement. Tu me traînes avec toi tous les mois contre ma volonté.

- Espèce de petit... marmonnai-je furieuse.

- Souhaitez-vous porter plainte Mr Potter ? Lui demanda le juge.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir et je le trucidai du regard. "Dis oui, et je trouverai le moyen de me débarrasser de ces chaînes pour t'étrangler avec".

- ça ira, dit-il finalement. Je crois qu'il y en a assez comme ça.

- En effet, approuva Mr Doyle. J'ai aussi une plainte mineure de Mrs Molly Weasley concernant un panier neuf détruit et des cerises manquantes. Une autre de Mr Argus Rusard pour un acte de vandalisme perpétré dans une salle de potions. Une plainte de Miss Hermione Granger pour avoir été prise pour une idiote. Même les chimères auraient porté plainte si elles avaient su écrire !

- J'y crois pas... murmurai-je sidérée. C'est une blague tout ça ? Pas vrai ?

- Non, j'ai aussi une plainte du couple Potter pour entrée par effraction dans leur domicile.

- La porte était ouverte... marmonnai-je.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres en personne a déposé une plainte contre vous.

- Voldemort ? "On est en 2012. Il est pas censé être déjà mort ?"

- Oui, il vous accuse de l'avoir obligé à commettre des actes de niaiserie, de politesse et de gentillesse. Ainsi qu'à porter une couronne de fleurs.

- Il dit qu'il a horreur des fleurs, approuva Percy.

"Tu m'étonnes..."

- Il semble en être allergique. Depuis, il souffre d'urticaire.

Là j'éclatai de rire. Rien qu'imaginer sa face de serpent couverte de boutons me donnait des crampes à l'estomac. Je me serais roulée par terre si je n'avais pas été attachée solidement au fauteuil. Harry put s'en donner à coeur joie, le chaceux !

- Silence dans la salle ! S'exclama le juge. Miss Alwyn ! Mr Potter ! Reprennez-vous !

- Oui monsieur, dis-je la larme à l'oeil.

- Tout de suite, dit Harry en se hissant tant bien que mal sur le banc.

- Si vous ne prenez pas cela au sérieux, je serai obligé de prononcer la sentence dès maintenant.

- Désolée.

- Je vous laisse une minute pour vous défendre. Ensuite nous jugerons.

- Bon. Eh bien comme a essayé de vous l'expliquer Harry, je suis un peu schizo et je n'ai pas toujours le contrôle sur ce que j'écris. En tout cas pas moi_** ici présente**_. Vous avez arrêté la mauvaise Alwyn.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Avez-vous un sosie ?

- Non, soupirai-je. Je suis là et en même temps ailleurs. Celle qui manipule les personnages, c'est pas vraiment moi. Mais mon autre moi, celle qui est devant l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Soyez plus claire, nous ne comprenons rien.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

- Un peu quand même, me fit remarquer Harry.

- Toi la ferme et réfléchi plutôt à un moyen de m'aider.

- C'est en me parlant comme ça que tu vas me motiver.

- Ecoutez, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur le magenmagot. Je vous jure que c'est un malentendu. Vous n'avez pas arrêté la bonne personne. Je ne suis pas la Alwyn que vous cherchez. La vraie responsable et tranquillement chez elle, au chaud, en train de se payer nos têtes à tous.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à vos paroles. Trop de plaintes se sont accumulées contre vous. Je vais devoir vous envoyer à Azkaban.

- Vous plaisantez ? M'exclamai-je.

- Non.

- Si c'est comme ça, je porte plainte moi aussi !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vais porter plainte contre le magenmagot pour arrestation abusive sans sommation.

- Vous ne pouvez pas porter plainte. Vous n'êtes pas un personnage...

- Erreur, le coupai-je. C'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis ici non ? Je suis_** dans**_l'histoire ?

- Oui...

- Donc je suis un personnage de cette histoire.

- Je suppose.

- Alors comment puis-je être l'auteur si je suis aussi un personnage ?

-...

"ça vous la coupe, pas vrai ?"

- Ainsi donc, ma seule présence ici prouve que je ne suis pas l'auteur et donc pas la personne accusée. Donc je suis innocente. CQFD.

- Mais...

- Et étant un personnage arrêté à tors, je peux porter plainte contre vous, dis-je en souriant fière de moi. Imaginez un peu le scandal.

Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à murmurer entre eux pour débatre de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, Mr Doyle annonça à contre coeur :

- Très bien... Miss Alwyn ici présente est déclarée innocente.

Il frappa trois coups et leva la séance. Enfin, les chaînes me libérèrent et je pus me lever de ce maudit fauteuil. Harry me rejoignit pour que nous puissions sortir et je marmonnai :

- Tu vaux rien comme avocat.

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de la fermer, répliqua-t-il.

- Quand je pense qu'ils allaient m'envoyer à Azkaban...

- Au fait, c'était quoi le thème ?

- "Fauteuil", marmonnai-je.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss De Lune** : ouais, je voulais égayer un peu l'ambiance (entre ma grotte de la mort et mon Dumby qui pleure... lol) merci, biz


	14. Porte 12 : Quand dormir suit le tabou

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "dormir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Porte 12 : Quand dormir suit le tabou

Cette fois, nous étions de retour à Poudlard.

- Laisse-moi deviner... dit Harry. On est pas _**chez moi **_?

- Non. Mais t'en fais pas, la nuit est bientôt finie.

- Tu avais dit qu'elle ne durerait pas très longtemps. Finalement elle est aussi longue que la première.

- Tu sais quand l'inspiration vient... il ne faut pas la repousser. Et puis amuse-toi un peu. Repense à Voldemort et à son urticaire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Je lui aurait bien rendu visite, rit-il.

- Moi aussi je payerais cher pour voir sa tête. Mais cherchons la porte. Cette fois elles sont présentes dans le château, dis-je en désignant celles qui longeaient le couloir. Ça va être difficile de trouver la bonne.

- On peut toujours demander aux élèves si il y en a une plus spéciale que les autres.

J'acquiesçai et nous arrêtâme le premier élève que nous croisâmes. Un Poufsouffle.

- Excuse-moi, demandai-je. Est-ce que tu saurais si il y a une porte spéciale dans le coin ?

Le Poufsouffle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Car d'un coup, il s'effondra au sol. Je fis un bond en arrière, me demandant ce qui se passait.

- Que... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demandai-je à Harry.

- Je sais pas, dit-il aussi perplexe que moi. T'as pourtant rien dit de choquant.

- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? M'inquétai-je.

Harry s'accroupit précautioneusement pour éviter de toucher le corps. Finalement il me rassura :

- Tout va bien, il dors.

- Tout ne va pas très_** bien**_. Il m'aurait simplement répondu sinon. Le thème c'est "dormir", mais quand même...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, marmonna Harry en secouant le Poufsouffle. Il ne veux pas se réveiller.

Je tentai à mon tour de réveiller le garçon, mais rien de ce que je pu faire ne le fit ciller. Il dormait. Et il dormait bien.

- On devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie non ? Proposai-je.

- Ouais, dit Harry en le soulevant sous les épaules. Prends ses pieds.

Nous le portâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les élèves que nous croisâmes nous jetèrent des regards surpris et méfiants.

- On dirait qu'on déplace un corps, marmonna Harry.

- Ben... techniquement, c'est ce qu'on fait.

- Je parlais d'un corps mort.

- Si il ne se réveille jamais, ça reviens au même.

- Il va bien finir par se réveiller.

- Mrs Pomfresh poura sûrement nous en dire plus. Voilà l'infirmerie.

Cependant, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte close et Harry demanda à deux élèves passant par là :

- Excusez-moi. Vous pourriez nous ouvrir la porte ?

BOUM ! Deux cadavres de plus. Ils étaient tombés endormis de la même façon que le Poufsouffle.

- On a tué des Griffondors cette fois, dis-je atterrée.

- Il ne sont _**pas morts**_, insista Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils tombent tous endormis dès qu'on leur adresse la parole ?

- Peut-être parce qu'on est pas de leur monde.

- Hé ! Criai-je. À l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Venez nous ouvrir cette porte !

Nous entendîmes au moins trois personnes tomber à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Arrête de parler Alwyn ! Me prévint Harry.

- Mais quoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un nous aide !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda soudainement l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Mrs Pomfresh ! Dit Harry soulagé. Aidez-nous, on ne comprend pas pourquoi ils tombent tous endormis.

- Seigneur ! S'exclama-t-elle effarée. Est-ce que vous avez prononcé le mot tabou ?

- Le mot tabou ? Dis-je perplexe. On leur a seulement demandé d'ouvrir la p...

L'infirmière plaqua sa main violement sur ma bouche. Et elle dit distinctement :

- Plus un mot Miss. Vous savez ce qu'est un tabou n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je ne pouvais faire que ça de toute façon.

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Vous allez m'emenner tous ces élèves à l'intérieur sans prononcer un mot. C'est compris ?

Harry et moi acquiesçâmes et nous fîmes ce qu'elle nous avait demandé. Lorsque les 6 élèves furent installés sur les lits, elle nous traîna jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Asseyez-vous.

- Vous ne les examinez pas ? Demandai-je surprise.

- Pas besoin, ils dorment.

- Oui mais...

- Ils se réveilleront dans deux jours.

- Dans deux jours ?

- C'est ainsi que fonctionne le mot tabou. Lorsqu'on l'entend, on s'endort pour 2 jours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot tabou ? Demanda Harry.

- Un mot qu'il ne faut pas prononcer.

- Oui, dit-il en se demandant si elle ne le prenait pas pour un idiot. Mais _**lequel **_?

- Vous croyez que je serais assez stupide pour le prononcer ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'écrire ? Proposai-je.

Elle soupira et pris un morceau de papier sur lequel elle inscrivit le fameux mot : porte.

- C'est _**por**_... m'exclamai-je surprise.

Mais Pompom me coupa en me balançant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Et la fin du mot fut noyé dans ma plainte douloureuse.

- ça fait mal, dis-je les larmes aux yeux en me massant la jambe.

- Vous croyez que je peux me permettre de dormir 2 jours à cause de votre stupidité ? Je suis la seule infirmière de cette école.

- Désolée... Mais pourquoi il y a un tabou sur ce mot ?

- Nul ne le sait. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Je plains les menuisiers, dit Harry.

- Et il a fallut que ça tombe sur _**ce **_mot ! M'exclamai-je dépitée. Comment on va faire pour demander de l'aide aux gens si on ne peut pas le prononcer ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- On cherche une... vous savez quoi... qui serait spéciale, expliqua Harry.

- Spéciale ? Il y a bien celle de la grande salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ? Demandai-je.

- Elle apparaît et disparaît tous les quart d'heure. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez passer la prochaine. Elle ne va pas tarder à se matérialiser.

- ça me semble pas mal, me dit Harry. Allons-y.

- D'accord. Mais... dis-je en me retournant vers Pompom. Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller pour eux ?

- ça ira dans 2 jours.

- Ok... encore désolés.

Puis nous sortîmes rapidement de l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir, une foule d'élèves s'était rassemblée.

- Heu... c'est pour nous le comité d'acceuil ? Marmonna Harry.

- On dirait.

- Il parait que vous avez prononcé le mot tabou, dit l'élève le plus proche. C'est vrai ?

- Oui... répondis-je gênée.

- Et vous êtes toujours réveillés ? S'étonna une serdaigle.

"Sympa pour ceux qui sont endormis pour 2 jours... ils sont plus étonnés et curieux qu'inquiets".

- Laissez-nous passer, dit Harry en jouant des coudes pour nous frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Mais les élèves nous suivirent. Ils ne comptaient pas nous laisser partir ainsi. Car après tout, nous étions les exceptions à la règle qu'ils semblaient tous redouter.

- Hé ! Harry ! S'exclama Colin Crivey en courant pour se mettre à notre hauteur. Dis-moi c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte.

- Non...

- Pourtant tout le monde dit que tu as vaincu le tabou.

- Les nouvelles vont vite...

- Alors c'est vrai ? Wow ! Tu es trop fort Harry. Tu veux bien me laisser prendre une photo ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait ! Juste une.

- Non ! Répéta-t-il exaspéré.

- Alors tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de braver le tabou ? C'est qui cette fille avec toi ? Elle aussi elle a prononcé le mot ? C'est ta petite amie ? Elle est pas de Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? Et pouquoi...

- Collin, le coupa soudainement Harry. _**Porte**_.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Collin Crivey tomba raide endormis au mileu du couloir, juste devant les escaliers de marbres.

- C'était pas sympa de faire ça, lui fis-je remarquer en descendant les marches.

- J'en pouvais plus.

- Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de disuader les autres, dis-je amusée en jetant un oeil aux élèves qui n'osaient plus s'approcher à présent. C'est parfait, on va pouvoir traverser la porte tranquillement.

Miss Teigne passait par là. Apparemment, même les chats étaient concernés. "Elle laissera les élèves tranquilles pendant au moins 2 jour. Je les aurais bien débarrassés de Rusard si il avait été là..."

- Là voilà ! S'exclama Harry.

En effet, là où il y avait une ouverture béante sur la grande salle, une porte venait d'apparaître.

- On se dépêche, dit-il en m'attrapant par le poigner pour m'obliger à accélérer. Je ne compte pas poireauter ici 15 minutes de plus.

Et nous passâmes la porte avec soulagement. Nous sentant immédiatement téléportés vers notre nouvelle destination.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Arrion** : merci, je trouve ça plus sympa que tout soit lié ^^ ça me fait une petite aventure à vivre avec Harry xD bisous

**Miss De Lune** : PORTE ! ... (tu t'es endormie ? xD) je suis d'accord, ça part moins dans tous les sens. La première nuit était vraiment bordelique. D'ailleurs, je n'ai bizarrement pas réussi à trouver l'inspiration pour le thème bordel... où est la logique là dedans ? mdr. mais bon, le recueil en lui-même est un véritable bordel donc on va dire que je bosse sur ce thème depuis le début ! ;) à la prochaine !

**Geuh** : idées très tordues tu veux dire lol. imagine que ce genre de mots existe... on s'en sortirait pas xD bisous !

**Immi** : oh non pas elle... lol. contente de te voir ici ! tu as pu te rendre compte de mon degré profond de folie hihihihi ! bisous et à bientôt ;)

**brilou** : PORTE ! (*brilou tombe de sommeil* Mission accomplie ! les folles 1 - l'école 0) je sais j'ai l'esprit tordu xD et c'est vrai que si ça existait ce serait un beau bordel. Surtout avec les gens qui marchent comme ça : plus tu leur dis de ne pas faire quelque chose, plus ils en ont envie. Mon casse pied de petit frère par exemple mdr. c'est sûr, lui, il endormirait la planète entière en moins d'une semaine...

**Lila de Jarjayes** : désolée, mais je vais répondre à tous tes reviews ici ^^ chacun de tes petits commentaires m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes OS déjantés mdr. idées farfelues ? ça c'est sûr ! je ne sais pas d'où je sors mes idées. Je dois être habitée... lol. Rogue et Minerva, le couple juste improbable mdr.  
L'amour brille sous les étoiles ! je kiffe cette chanson ! \o/ (james et lily aussi bien sûr xD)  
Les cerises ont morflé, mais ils sont passés vivants et avec Ron en prime ! (bonus Weasley !)  
Mais je suis schizo. Oui. Oui. (mes deux esprits viennent de répondre mdr)  
Je vais tâcher de rester en vie pour finir mes fics lol. la prochaine fois j'utilise Harry comme bouclier en cas de pépin !  
La torture c'est ma spécialité mwahahahaha ! (rire démoniaque)  
Tu retrouves les membres de l'Ordre et tu fais le parallèle avec le chat de Van ^^ je suis très touchée  
Tu te rends compte ? j'ai faillit mourir à cause d'une fleur. Une FLEUR ! (mort débile xD)  
Et ma vengeance contre Voldemort version fromage ? xD  
Tout à l'heure j'étais une tortionnaire, maintenant un ange... tout ça n'a aucun sens :p  
Mon avocat ne sert à rien, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule ^^  
Harry c'est Harry. Il a la classe, il a la puissance, il perd jamais ! hahaha ! (mais heureusement que je suis là pour l'aider mdr)  
Merci d'être passée sur ce recueil Lila ;) gros bisous !


End file.
